


Therapy

by VanillaWafer42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel does some crap, My OC's come in here, There is death, adrienette - Freeform, because I dont know what to fricking tag on here, but there is happiness first, heehee, in other words he fudges up, oopsies, read the crappy story to discover more, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaWafer42/pseuds/VanillaWafer42
Summary: Today was the day that Marinette would finally do it. She would confess to Adrien. Little did she know that a mysterious stranger would change the fate of the entire city and interrupt her plans. But this time, it wasn't Hawkmoth.The story sucks.You can't say I didn't warn you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with my first Miraculous fanfic.
> 
> I considered making this all a super long oneshot, then I figured that would be kinda stupid.
> 
> Anywho.
> 
> Updates are coming directly off Wattpad, if y'all wanna read the whole thing over there my user is @Vanilla_Wafer_421.
> 
> You could follow me if you really wanted to.
> 
> Enough about me.
> 
> Here's the first chapter of my crappy story.

The class had been told that they would be taking a field trip, but little did they know that it would be all the way across the ocean. But by far the most impacted was Kayla Grazer. She, the top student in her class, had been looking forward to a trip for three months, and she was ecstatic when she discovered it would be to her dream city. Paris. 

But it wasn't just her that was excited. Everyone else in Mrs. Lilac's class was jumping for joy. The entire class had gotten a scholarship to go there and stay for a week! There would be a gallery of all of their artwork open to the public, art shows they could participate in, and three days of free time. Since the children were juniors, they were trusted to go in smaller groups with a chaperone anywhere they pleased. Kayla's best friend, Elena Marsh, would be in her group. Along with three others, Maddie, Lory, and Jess. Mrs. March was going to be their chaperone, and she was the opposite of a rule follower. In other words, Kayla was guaranteed to have lots of fun. 

It was obvious to everyone that Kayla couldn't wait till the end of March. All Kayla did was stay in her room and paint. Draw. Write. She wanted to be ready for the art show. All she talked about was Paris, and the different things she wanted to do there. She even dreamed about it.

During art class, it was all anyone talked about. 

Every once in a while, when the students were sketching, you would hear the faintest whisper. "What do you think the Eiffel Tower will be like?" After that, soon the entire class would be talking nonstop about all the wonders of Paris. With the trip only two weeks away, Mrs. Lilac just rolled her eyes and smiled.

_____

Kayla flopped down on her mattress, yanking her computer to her side. As she flipped it open, she glanced over for the millionth time at her wall. Hanging there, a picture of a beautiful Paris scenery. She kept telling herself that she would be able to see things even more beautiful than that in a few weeks, but she herself could never really believe it. She slid her glasses up further onto her nose and started typing a new email. 

Kayla's cousin, Matt, had always been her pen pal, and he always listened and responded to her whenever she had something interesting going on in her life. Today, her email was almost three pages long. 

A knock on the door startled Kayla, her light brown hair flipping up like a tidal wave. 

"We just got a call from Maddie, she wants to get your group together before the big trip. Does ice cream at four sound good to you?" Kayla's mother asked.

"Sure! I'll get my bike and head over," Kayla responded, and threw on a flannel over her tucked in t-shirt and skinny jeans. 

Her bike, located in the garage, was buried under some boxes. Once freed of the mountain of cardboard, she hopped on and rode out onto the driveway. Kayla's driveway was a slight downhill slope, and the bike path intersecting it led straight to the center of town. On the main road, you almost never saw a car, most people just biked or walked. 

Kayla looked down at her watch, 3:42. Eighteen minutes. Enough time to work on her poem. As she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the mini notebook and pencil, it really sank in that she was going to Paris. The city she had always admired, dreamed of visiting ever since she was five. The city of wonders and ideas. The city where all of her dreams could come true. She added on to the unfinished poem she took with her everywhere she went. 

The world doesn't care

Which way we think the wind blows,

It blows in the way

It wishes to

Whatever the result may be 

A strong gust of wind came and lapped at the edges of her flannel, as if saying it knew what she was writing. She grinned, then let out a little giggle. Putting her notebook away, she looked at the sky and sighed. Soon, her dream would come true.

______

"No, the best kind is Rocky Road! Why on earth would you ever think Strawberry?" Elena said, giggling. Her long, auburn hair, tied tight into a messy bun, whipped around into Maddie's face.

"Hey!" She said, smiling while she dumped her cup of water over Elena's head. 

"Oh my gosh! Maddie!!!" Elena shouted, laughing as she put her hands on the top of her head. Jess snickered. "You guys are so immature," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Oh, is that so?" Elena asked, smiling at Maddie. Maddie nodded. Then, the two of them both dumped water on Jess, and the three burst out in laughter. Lory put her slapped her hand on her forehead, and smiled at Kayla. She chuckled. 

Once they all had their ice cream, (and Elena and Maddie stopped fighting over the best flavor) Kayla directed the other four girls to a table next to the front window. After they all sat down, they talked about the things that they all wanted to do in the time that they had in Paris. 

Maddie really wanted to try all sorts of different food. Jess and Lory wanted to look into all the museums. Elena wanted to go to a fashion show. Kayla wanted all of it. She didn't really care what they did. She was excited either way.

The five girls joked around while biking back to their houses. Every minute or so, one girl would say something that had the whole group laughing. While the trip was only two weeks away, it felt like an eternity.


	2. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do chapter summaries. 
> 
> Oops.

Marinette stared down at the flyer in her hands. "School-Wide Fundraiser Competition". The entire school would be raising money for a lot of the field trip that the different classes took, and the students thought it would be a good idea to have it be a competition. Of course, not the class. Chloe. And that meant that it had to happen. 

Marinette, as good as she was of having the right ideas at the right time, she couldn't seem to put her finger on any good thoughts at the moment. Her parents already ran a bakery, so she really couldn't sell macarons or croissants. Alya was already planning to sell candy bars, Rose was selling cards, Juleka was selling bracelets, all the ideas that Marinette had thought about were already taken. 

She sighed and tucked the flyer back into her bag. That's when her day got a LOT worse. 

"Get your autographed pictures here, Adrien Agreste AND THE SUPER AWESOME QUEEN BEE!" Sabrina shouted, loud enough for the whole world to hear her. Marinette rolled her eyes and glanced over at Alya. Of course Chloe was selling something like photos, and then making Sabrina do all of the work for her. 

"Ugh, that girl just gets on my nerves! No way I'm buying a photo," Alya whispered into Marinette's ear. Marinette turned toward her and nodded in agreement. "Have you figured out what you're going to sell yet?" The curly-haired teen asked Marinette.

"No! I don't have any ideas! I usually have good ideas for this sort of thing, b-but I can't think of any right now, oh my gosh, what if Adrien thinks I'm stupid because I don't have any ideas! I NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!!" She moaned, flopping her head down onto her best friend's shoulder.

"Woah there, girl. Slow down. Adrien won't think you're stupid, relax," Alya reassured her, placing a hand on her hair. Marinette stood up, looking at the flyer once more.

"Marinette! You want a pic don't you!" Sabrina shouted, flailing her arms at the two girls. 

"Of course she does, Marinette needs something beautiful to look at in the morning. So do her parents," Chloe said, flashing Marinette a fake smile and laughing while she walked away. 

Marinette could feel moisture in her eyes, and her cheeks started to turn red. Alya rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend. 

"Chloe is so mean! Don't listen to her Marinette. You're very beautiful, and you don't need to feel stressed about this whole fundraiser thing. Something will come to you," she said, sending a glare toward the back of the meanest girl in the city. 

"Thanks Alya," Marinette said, wiping away the beginning of her tears. "I'll think of something, I just need some time."

Marinette started the walk home, and decided to take a detour to the park. She saw lots of little children playing around the fountain, and she smiled. Her small red companion peeked out of her handbag.

"I'm proud of you Marinette!" Tikki said, looking up at her master with kindness in her eyes. 

"For what?" Marinette said, laughing. She hadn't done anything heroic or anything. She looked down at Tikki with a questioning expression on her face.

"Of all the masters I've ever had, you are the most courageous and kind one. Even with all the pressure of being Ladybug and keeping Paris safe from Hawkmoth, you still manage to find the courage to trust yourself and your friends. There's no reason not to be proud of that."

"Wow Tikki, I don't know what to say," Marinette said, almost taken aback by the kind words. "Um, you could say thank you," Tikki replied giggling. Marinette laughed. 

All of Paris relied on Ladybug and Chat Noir to keep them safe. Being a superhero was a pretty big deal. Marinette looked down at the sidewalk. Chalk drawings lined every inch of the concrete walkway. Her eyes fell on one in particular. 

It was a drawing of the Eiffel tower, but it was different than all the others. It was really good. Like, really good. She should know, she had been there so many times. The details, structure, proportions, everything about the drawing was just, perfect. That's when it hit her.

Drawings! She could draw! After all, all of her fashion ideas were written down in her sketchbook. She could draw different things then sell them for the fundraiser! With excitement in her eyes, she told Tikki about her idea. 

"That's awesome Marinette! I knew you could do it!"

Before she left the park, Marinette looked once more at the drawing on the sidewalk. Whoever drew this is really talented. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you made it through another chapter. 
> 
> Congrats. 
> 
> Once again, feedback and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	3. Arrival

18 hours, 45 minutes, 52 seconds. 51 seconds. 50 seconds. 49 seconds. 48 seconds. The countdown went on and on inside Kayla's head. Less than a day. LESS THAN A DAY. She couldn't believe it. In less than twenty-four hours, she would be standing in Paris. PARIS. 

It was almost too good to be true. The weather was scheduled to be perfect, a comfortable 79 degrees, sunny, no wind, no rain, no fog. It was going to be amazing. 

Kayla could barely think straight in those last eighteen hours. Everything was Paris. For Paris. About Paris. She wasn't paying any attention during her classes. Nor was she listening to the usual chatter of her friends at her lunch table. She was zoned out in her own little world, where anything and everything was centered around Paris. 

Finally the dismissal bell rang. Kayla practically floated out of school. A smile remained on her face for the hour-long bus ride she took after school. Elena was talking to her about gossip and boys (two of her favorite subjects), but Kayla didn't hear any of it. 

It wasn't till she got home when she realized that stuff was happening.

"You're not ready!" Mrs. Grazer exclaimed when she opened the door to her daughter's bedroom. Even with the window open and the warm, spring air flowing into the bedroom, the smell of chocolate was very obvious.

"You should be packing, not eating candy," she said, putting both her hands on her hips. 

""I know, I'm just not sure what to bring," Kayla said, chomping down on another rectangle of her chocolate bar. 

Mrs. Grazer sat down on the side of her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've been excited for this trip for weeks, I think whatever you bring will be fine."

"I know, but what if I get too cold? What if I don't pack enough, or if I get too hot and I didn't dress in layers, so many things could go wrong!" She explained, shaking her head.

"You've wanted to go to Paris your entire life, why are you so worried about it?" Mrs. Grazer asked, folding one of Kayla's stray clean shirts. 

"I just don't want anything to ruin it. I want this trip to be perfect," Kayla responded, folding a different shirt.

"You worrying about it will ruin it. Just be excited, go with the flow."

Kayla set down her shirt and hugged her mom. Mrs. Grazer, slightly surprised, smiled and hugged her back.

_I'm gonna miss stuff like this. My home, my family, my friends. I wish all of them could come with me on this adventure._

_______

"Students, please! Students! Tom, stop that! Jimmy no writing on the wall!" Mrs. Lilac shouted, frantically trying to keep the mass of high-school students in order.

"Is today really happening?" Maddie asked, glancing down at her watch. The boarding time started at 6:30, and it was already 6:22. 

"Just be patient," Lory said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Maddie. "Its not just us that are waiting to get on. 

Kayla glanced around the room in search of something to occupy the remaining eight minutes of her wait. Mrs. Marsh was on her phone, and Jess and Lory were pointing to each of the guys they could see. Elena had her nose buried in her magazine, and Maddie was biting her lip, every two seconds looking down at her watch. 

It was decently quiet in the airport. Since this one wasn't very big, the art class had practically the whole place to themselves. Well, other than three elderly couples and a man probably in his mid twenties. 

Kayla walked over to her teacher, Mrs. Lilac.

"Are you excited Mrs. Lilac?" She asked, taking a seat next to her favorite teacher. 

"Of course I am, Paris is such a big city! So much potential, so much talent. Here, my students, especially you, get to show the rest of the world how amazing you all are. I have to say, I wasn't very surprised when the winning class of the country-wide art contest was our class. It was quite obvious you all were the ones with the most talent."

"Wow, I was honestly really surprised when our class won," Kayla said, running a hand through her brown hair. 

"Don't underestimate yourself or your classmates," Mrs. Lilac said, pulling out a pad of paper from her handbag. "Here, I kept it," she said, holding it out to Kayla.

"No way! My very first drawing of the Eiffel Tower! I thought it went in the recycling!" She said, holding the fragile drawing out in front of her. It was sloppy, but it was something.

"See _this,_ " Mrs. Lilac said, pointing to the drawing, "is one of the reasons that we won. This was your very first try, and its better than many others' final works. All of you students have a beautiful talent for art, and it makes me proud that you all can get rewarded with a trip like this."

"Thank you," Kayla said, tucking her artwork into her jacket pocket. 

Suddenly, a voice came on the overhead speakers. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Susan, I'm going to be your assistant during the flight, boarding for flight 7792468 to Paris, France will begin now starting with first class and section one. Thank you!"

Kayla whipped out her ticket from her other pocket. Seat number, passage code, flight number, there! Section One! 

She ran over to Elena and the others. "Are you guys in Section One?" She asked, holding out her ticket. 

"I am!" Elena shouted, pointing to hers. "Me too!" Jess followed. "Umm, Maddie Mrs. Marsh and I are all in Section Two," Lory said.

"Well, that means we'll see you in about ten minutes," Kayla said, running to join her two other friends in the boarding line. 

After waiting for twelve other people to check their tickets, the three girls stepped onto the plane. Kayla couldn't believe it. She was actually here. Well, almost. She stepped through the small door into the airplane.

There. Now she was.

_________

It felt almost unreal, the beautiful sight of the ocean, the sounds of the other classmates talking, the faint sound of humming from somewhere in the back, and the crunching sound of potato chips. Kayla loved it. In just four more hours, she and her friends would be stepping onto the concrete of Paris. Paris. The word just sounded good. Just thinking about the city made Kayla smile. 

After about another half an hour, Elena leaned over to Kayla. 

"Hey, check this out!" She said, handing Kayla her phone. "Our parents took a couple recordings and sent it to everyone."

Kayla was slightly surprised. It didn't shock her that Mrs. Lilac would want to do something like that, but she didn't think the parents would really go through with it. But, here they were.

Elena hit play on the video. and Kayla leaned up against the window. First up were Lory's parents. They were really good on camera, and talked about how great of an opportunity this was and how they were going to miss her. Kayla couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness. She really wasn't prepared to be away from her family for very long. 

Next up were three couples that looked about in their late thirties. They went on and on about the fun things to do in Paris. The next two parents talked about how their children should stay respectful and stay within the limits provided by the adults. Maddie and Jess' parents showed up and talked about how excited they were to see their daughters' artwork. Four more couples showed after that saying how much they were going to miss their kids. 

The last pair was Kayla's parents. But, their short speech was different than the others. You could tell by the tone that they were really happy. Not about losing their daughter for a week, but that she would finally be living her dream. 

Kayla smiled, and put her palm on the edge of the tablet. She could feel moisture in her eyes. Her parents went on to talking about how they weren't worried about her, they knew she would be responsible and take care of herself, how they were proud to call her their child, and how they couldn't wait to hear about the memories that were made there. 

Kayla could feel a tear falling down her cheek. She had always been the emotional type, so this wasn't too extreme. She giggled and swiped her hand across her face, spreading the liquid over the bottom left side of her face. 

Two hours left. Two! So close. Kayla popped in her earbuds and closed her eyes. Music filled her ears. It was a playlist that Jess had come up with. Jess was kind of a music genius. The list of songs ranged from rock to country, make you smile to make you cry. The next hour was gone in no time.

One hour. One! The flight attendant came by again and asked if we would like one last thing to drink. I asked for a Sprite, Elena asked for apple juice, and Jess asked for black coffee. The three girls gossiped and played truth or dare for the next hour. Soon all five girls were in on the game, every ten seconds they would all break out in laughter. A lot of tea was spilled. There were many ooes, many aaas. 

Then, the moment finally came. One minute till touchdown. 59 seconds. 58 seconds. 57. 56. 55. The countdown screamed in Kayla's head. She could see the airport, all the roads that lined it, the houses on the streets nearby. 

It was all actually happening. Now. Here. Kayla couldn't help it. She squealed. She was so happy, she couldn't contain her excitement. In 30 seconds, they would land in Paris. 29. 28. 27.

She reached over and shook Elena's shoulder. "This is really happening!" She said, grinning wide enough you could fit a planet in her smile. 

"Yep, it sure as heck is," Elena said, shaking Kayla's shoulder in response. 

Paris in 17 seconds. 16. 15. 14. 

Kayla squeezed her eyes shut and thought of her mother, her father, her dog, her house, she wished they could be here with her. But this amazing journey would be taken by only her and her friends. 

Paris in 8. Paris. 7. Paris. 6. PARIS. 5.

She took out her phone and took a picture. She would want to remember this exact moment for the rest of her life.

Paris in 3. Paris in 2. Paris in 1, aaaaaaand...

The moment was finally here.

The plane touched down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one-eighth of the way done. 
> 
> Kudos to you.
> 
> And hopefully for me ;)
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	4. Luggage Probs

Doors. Lights. Suitcases. People. Shouts. Whispers. It was all a blur to Kayla. All the sounds, visuals, everything. Nothing mattered anymore. For a second, she even forgot about how homesick she was. She couldn't focus on anything except stepping out of that plane. Into Paris. Paris. PARIS! 

She was finally here. The place she had dreamed of for years, the place she had drawn, the place she had marveled at, everything was now coming into place. Her dreams. Her wishes. All of it. Everything. 

Her entire life had lead up to this moment. 

She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and stood up along with her friends. The buzzer sounded and people started to get their luggage out of their carry-on packages. 

Kayla and her friends didn't have any carry-on bags. They managed to squeeze past a couple people to get a good view of the front of the aircraft. People in the front of the plane were leaving!

Time seemed to pass by in slow motion. Everything around Kayla faded until all she could see was the front of the plane. No shouts or voices could be heard, no other people seen. 

She took some steps forward. Then some more. Then more, and more, and more, until it was almost her turn to step off into the airport. 

For a moment she couldn't do it. She couldn't move. All her wishes and dreams were coming true and she was in so much shock she was paralyzed. Elena was the one to pluck her out of her dazed state. 

"Are you going to move, or are we going to just stay on this plane forever?" She asked, nudging her friend forward. 

"Oh, right. Sorry," Kayla said, stepping off the plane. 

The moment her foot touched the floor, it was like all the world stopped. She took another step. Then another. Each one feeling more magical than the next. 

Soon steps turned into skips. Then she stopped skipping and started running. 

The people in the line for the plane on the return trip looked at her with surprise. 

Kayla ran past everyone else who was on the plane, then slowed down near the first window she saw. When she looked out, she nearly cried. The view wasn't nearly as pretty as a sunset or an aerial view of a city, but to Kayla it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

When Elena and the others finally found her, they crowded around the same window.

"We're actually doing this. We're actually here. I can't believe it!" Kayla said, a single tear falling from her hazel eyes. 

"It is pretty awesome, isn't it," Maddie said, taking a step forward. Kayla leaned her head on her shoulder. 

"You can say that again," Lory replied, placing her hand onto the glass. 

The five girls all turned around and started to walk towards the luggage claim. 

Jess found her bag first, a light blue suitcase with a taco luggage tag. Maddie stepped out second with her two duffel bags, then Lory with her backpack and smaller suitcase.

While Elena looked for her last bag, Kayla struggled to free her suitcase from a pile of luggage. 

"Come on, come on," she said, using her body weight as leverage. She then tried picking up some of the other bags on top of it, but they were too heavy as well. She tried to call out for Elena, but saw her walk away with her backpack. 

Kayla groaned and let go of her suitcase. She groaned and leaned against another suitcase, trying once again to push over the bags on top of hers. 

"Do you need some help with that?" She heard a voice say. She looked around for the source, and saw a high school boy walking over to her. He had blonde hair, a black shirt with three stripes, a white short over that, blue jeans, and orange shoes. Behind him stood a man that looked more like a gorilla than an actual human. 

"Um, me? Yes, please," she responded, grabbing on to the handle of her suitcase. 

"Here," he said, pushing one of the suitcases off the pile. The gorilla came over and helped too. In no time, the three had the entire pile of luggage cleared. 

"Thank you very much," Kayla said, offering her hand to the boy, "Kayla Grazer"

"Adrien Agreste," he said, shaking her hand. "I know most people around here, I don't recognize you."

"I'm not from here, I live in the United States. Michigan, actually. I don't think you've heard of it. My art class is on a field trip to Paris."

"Oh, are you that class that's hosting the art gallery at our school?" Adrien asked, holding out a sheet of paper. Kayla looked at the paper. It was a flyer for a fundraising competition. 

"Our school is raising money for field trips that we take, but my teacher told me that some of it would also go to a group of talented artist that would be showing their work to our school," he said, pointing at the paper.

"I think so, on Thursday we have our gallery. Is your school Françoise Dupont High School?" She asked, handing the paper back to Adrien. 

"Yeah," he said, folding the paper then tucking it into his shirt. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

"Yep. Till then," Kayla said, giving him a little tip of her invisible hat. He chuckled, then walked away with the gorilla dude. 

She stood there for only a couple more seconds before Elena ran up to her.

"Oooo, who was thaaat?" She asked, looking off in Adrien's direction.

"Adrien Agreste, his school is the one hosting our art gallery on Thursday."

"You mean we get to see him again! He's so cute!"

"Oh, Elena," Kayla said, shaking her head. "He just helped me with my bags, then told me about the art show, then went on his way."

"Lucky. All the boys talk to you. Well, come Thursday that's going to change."

Kayla rolled her eyes and giggled. Elena was crazy for guys. Too crazy. 

"There you two are, we've been looking all over for you! What happened to you guys?" Maddie panted, bending over with her hands on her knees. "The rest of the gang is over by the restrooms, we're all ready to go to the hotel."

"Sorry, luggage probs." Kayla said, glancing one more time at Adrien. He crossed a wall, falling out of view. She looked back toward Maddie. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sixth.
> 
> Teehee.
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> I promise it gets better. 
> 
> Anywho. 
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	5. Confession

_"I love you, Adrien. I have for forever, and I always will. You're always so nice, respectful, helpful, and sticking up for others."_

_"I love you too Marinette, you're the kindest soul I've ever known. The light at the end of my tunnel."_

_The two figures lean their faces in toward one another. Closer, closer. Aaaand...._

_"_ Adrien!" Marinette shouted, springing up in bed. Her head bumped the ceiling, and she groaned in pain. 

She climbed down the ladder to her bed and sat down on her chair. She yawned.

"Marinette, its only 3:30!" Tikki exclaimed, flying over to her friend and rubbing her eyes.

"I know, Tikki. I had a dream."

"That one with Adrien again?"

"Yep, that's the one. Oh, how much I wish he would say those words in real life. I would give everything just to know how he felt about me."

"Marinette, you're never going to know if you don't try."

"Huh?"

"You should tell him how you feel. The two of you are very close friends, I'd be really surprised if you lost that friendship because of your feelings."

"But Tikki, what if he rejects me? That would be horrible! Everyone would figure out about it and-"

"Marinette, everyone already knows you like him. Besides, everyday you have the pressure of the lives of everyone in Paris in your hands, telling Adrien how you feel should be a piece of cake compared to being Ladybug."

"I know you're right, its just not that simple."

Marinette leaned over and grabbed her hairbrush. She walked over to her ladder and started to climb up. When she reached her bed, she kept going. She unhooked the lock to her balcony door and climbed up onto the roof.

"I know its not simple, but if you don't make some sort of move you'll never find out," Tikki said, sitting down on the balcony railing.

Marinette leaned against the railing next to her friend. She took out her pigtails and started to brush her long, dark blue hair. The imagery of her dream flooded back to her. Oh, how she longed for that to be reality. 

"But-"

"No buts! Marinette, until you tell Adrien how you feel, you won't be able to be Ladybug!"

Marinette knew that Tikki was joking, but the kwami's defiant tone toke her off guard. She smiled.

"Ok. I will," she said, staring out into the starry night.

"Wait," Tikki said, opening her eyes and looking at her owner. "Really?"

"Yep! I think I've waited enough now, and I would give anything to know how he feels about me."

"Ok, I just said that to try and get you to tell him, I never would have dreamed you would actually say yes!!"

"Well, --"

"Nope! No turning back now!"

"Alright then!" Marinette said, standing up straight and placing her hand on the railing. "Oh my gosh Tikki, what if he says yes!"

"I'm so proud of you Marinette!"Tikki said, flying up to meet her eyes. Tikki nuzzled into her face, as if her way of giving the teenager a hug. "Now, back to bed with you!"

_____________

"NO WAY!!!!!!" Alya was jumping for joy. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT!?!?!?" 

"Yes, now quiet down before Australia hears you," Marinette said, giggling.

"I'm sorry, its just that I reeeeally want you to. And its actually happening!!" Alya said, holding out her phone selfie-style and starting to record a video.

"Hello friends an we're back to another volume of Marinette-tries-to-tell-Adrien-how-she-feels-about-him!"

"Hey!" Marinette said, playfully punching her in the shoulder. 

"Today, the plan is diversion!"

"No, its I walk up and talk to him."

"Whaaat???"

"I know I can do it this time, I have faith in myself. I just have to speak from the heart! I've tried so hard sometimes in a playful attempt. Like it was a joke or something. No jokes here. Complete seriousness. And I'm gonna do it. After a year of waiting and trying and hoping and dying of embarrassment, it all comes down to this. Confidence, here I come!" The teen walked over toward the group of boys. 

"U-u-ummmm, Adr-adrien?" She asked, awkwardly stepping out in front of him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning from Nino and placing his gaze on the dark-haired girl.

"We-well, c-could I t-talk to you for alone moment a? No, moment a alone? No! A moment alone?" 

"Ummm, sure?" Adrien responded. Marinette could feel her cheeks getting red hot. The two walked over by the wall next to the door into the locker rooms. Marinette sat down on the bench nearby, and Adrien followed. In any normal circumstance, she would be giddy at the idea that he was this close to her. She would probably be melting if she wasn't about to confess to him. But, she was. No time for silly distractions. 

_Speak from your heart, Marinette. Just tell him how you feel. The whole school already knows, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal if he rejected you. Who are you kidding, it'd be a HUGE deal! Your feelings would be crushed! Maybe you shouldn't do this...no....you have to, just believe. Just speak._

No sound came. 

"Uh, Marinette, what did you want to tell me?" Adrien asked, waving a hand in front of her face to see if she was paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry!" She said, tucking a small bit of hair behind her ear. She had decided to skip the pigtails this morning, she wanted to fully embrace the confession. "Adrien, this may seem weird b-but, well, see, ever since I met you-"

_DING DONG!_

"Oh, sorry Marinette. I really have to get to class. Do you mind if you tell me at lunch?" Adrien asked, picking up his binder and offering out his hand.

"Um, sure. See you then!" She said, as Adrien helped her up. As soon as he was out of earshot, Marinette groaned. The horrible luck! The on time she was serious, one-hundred percent confident, it really had to be now? 

She drudged off to class with a dissapointed look on her face. Of course, as soon as she walked in the door Alya practically tackled her. 

"Girl! Did you do it??!" She asked, jumping up and down in anticipation. 

"No, the bell rang and he said for me to tell him at lunch."

"Well, that's something!" Alya said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "All you have to do is wait till lunch. Its a step in the right direction."

Marinette let a small smile escape her lips. Alya was right. She shouldn't get upset over it. Lunch time would come soon enough. 

Fate had something else in mind. And it wasn't until the announcement over the speakers that told the student to go home took place for Marinette to really feel her bad luck sinking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fraction this time.
> 
> Too lazy.
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Hope y'all like it. 
> 
> And as always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	6. Who Are Ladybug And Chat Noir?

Kayla flopped down. Hard. The mattress in their hotel room was soooo soft. Everything was amazing, actually. The small piece of artwork hanging from one of the walls. The giant window overlooking the EIFFEL TOWER!! The hotel rooms Mrs. Lilac had reserved for us were halfway up a skyscraper right next to the Eiffel Tower. Elena had been ecstatic about it as well. So had Maddie. Come to think of it, everyone was super excited about it. But, or course, none more than Kayla. She had already taken a million selfies out of the hotel window. And she hadn't even gone to see it in person yet! 

All the students were in their rooms, and they would be meeting down in the lobby to go and get dinner in about a half an hour. That was long. Too long. Waaaaay too long. 

"What do you think the food will be like?" Jess asked, sitting up on one of the queen sized beds, tucking her phone in her jean pocket. 

"I bet its better than the food back at school. That cookie I got from the cafeteria was harder than a rock!"Maddie explained, spinning herself around on the office chair in front of the desk. 

"I think it shall be quite exquisite," Lory said, speaking in a fake french accent. She pulled out a small handheld mirror and put on a beret she had brought from home. She start posing in front of the mirror.

"I think it'll be magical. Perfect. Wonderful. Paris has amazing food, I just hope I can try an authentic french macaron," Kayla said, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the other queen bed. 

"I don't know, the ones you make at home are REALLY good," Elena said, kicking her feet up on the couch. 

A knock came from the door, startling the five girls. 

"Mrs. Lilac said to come down to the lobby now," Mrs. Marsh said, peeking her head into the room.

"She told us at five-thirty. That's still..." Elena looked down at her watch, "ten minutes from now."

"She has an _important announcement,_ " Mrs. Marsh said, winking at the girls. The five of them headed out the door and to the elevator. On the way there, Maddie saw a poster that made her stop.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Lory said, turning around. The rest of us turned around and walked toward the poster. Jess started to read it out loud.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, defenders of Paris? What is that supposed to mean? Is this some sort of movie or something?" Jess asked, tracing her finger along the edge of the poster.

"Then it would have some sort of premier date or ratings somewhere on here, and I'm not seeing any," Kayla said, examining the bottom of the paper.

"We could probably ask someone, lets worry about it later. Down to the lobby!" Lory said, thrusting her fist in the air. We all giggled and climbed into the elevator. Elena hit the 1 button, and we felt the elevator lower itself towards the lobby. It stopped halfway there to let an elderly woman from the fifth floor on. The girls made room and helped her with her bags. Before the doors closed, Maddie saw the same poster again on the wall. 

"There it is again, that Ladybug and Chat Noir thing." She said, pointing to the wall. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its path. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? You mean to tell me that you've never heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" The old woman said, looking up at Maddie.

"Um, no. We don't live here. Are those people some sort of movie starts, or,"

"No! They're superheroes!"

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "As in, superpowers, awesome abilities, x-ray vision, that kind of superhero?"

"Yes! Almost everyday the save Paris from yet another one of Hawkmoth's villains. The posters are up to spread awareness of their leadership and bravery. The whole city looks to them for support and guidance."

"Well, no pressure," Jess remarked, shocked at what the woman had just said. The words seemed to float around in Kayla's mind. How had she not known this before? Then again, all of it had kind of been a shock when she had stepped out of the airport.

(insert epic flashback music here)

_The glass doors slowly slided apart from each other to reveal the concrete sidewalk. Paris. The group of students had just put their luggage into a van to take to their hotel, it was too far to walk with all their bags._

_Kayla begged Mrs. Lilac to let them take a quick detour to the Eiffel Tower._

_"No Kayla, we have to fill out the reservation forms and get our stuff settled. Before dinner we'll be able to visit a park nearby, bet the Eiffel Tower can be one of your activities during the day tomorrow."_

_"Fine. Do we have chalk?"_

_"Yes, you only asked me one million times."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Its ok."_

_The group stopped at the intersection two blocks before their hotel. Kayla could see a small park with a carousel and a fountain across the street from the hotel building. Wait, the hotel building! It was HUGE! like, skyscraper kind of huge!_

_"That's where we're staying?" I asked Jess, who was walking right behind me._

_"Yep, that ginormous building over there. I couldn't believe it either."_

_The group crossed the final road and stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Everyone was talking, and Mrs. Lilac was swimming upstream to reach the front desk._

_"I'm here for the reserved group from the Americas, under the name Lilac?"_

_"Yes, I have you on record right here, Your rooms will be ready in about half an hour."_

_"They're not ready now?"_

_"No, I'm sorry. The guests in the rooms before you took longer to depart, and the rooms still need to be cleaned."_

_"Alright. Thank you!"_

_Mrs. Lilac turned around to face everyone. All the students went quiet, waiting for her instruction. "The rooms are not ready yet, you have a half an hour to go where you please WITH YOUR CHAPERONE!" At this, everyone groaned. Everyone except Kayla. She didn't care whether everyone came with her or not. She just wanted to look at something._

_Mrs. Marsh gathered the five girls together. "Listen, my ankle is feeling funky right now, could we maybe just journey across the street to the park?"_

_"Sure, that sounds great. I'll grab the chalk," Elena said, going to Mrs. Lilac for the chalk. WHen she returned, the group head out._

_______________

_It was so peaceful, sitting on the sidewalk drawing in Paris. Paris! Kayla couldn't stop thinking that she was actually IN PARIS._

_She looked down at her handiwork. Maddie immediately stopped hers and crawled over to Kayla._

_"What?? How did.......wha....huh!?" She said, pointing to the chalk drawing._

_"Maddie, what is it?" Kayla said, laughing._

_"How do you draw that well? That's AMAZING!"_

_"Why thank you."_

_Girls! Girls! It's been twenty-five minutes, we need to start heading back now." Mrs. Marsh said, motioning towards the entrance of the park._

_Kayla looked back at her drawing once more. It was a simple one. Just a medium-sized Eiffel Tower made of gray chalk. But, there was something about it that drew her eyes from everyone else's art. What was it? Why was hers so special? She shook her head, smiled, and turned to follow the rest of the girls._

(more epic flashback music brought to you by State Farm)

The girls let the old woman off at the lobby, and walked out into the giant room. They could see the parent chaperones and Mrs. Lilac in the corner of the lobby. They headed over. 

Kayla looked around, noticing all the people in the lobby. A little concerned, she walked up to Mrs. Lilac.

"Um, Mrs. Lilac? Why is everyone in here? It feels really crowded."

She looked and saw guards by the entrance, almost as if they were keeping people out. All of a sudden, a huge crashing sound vibrated through the room. Kayla looked over to see a giant crater in the side of the building next to them! Were they under attack? What was going on?

When looking around, she expected to see horror and fear in people's faces, but they all looked unscathed. Why were they all so calm? This wasn't normal! A poke to her back caused her to whip around, flipping her hair right into Mrs. Marsh's face.

"Sorry!"

"Its all right."

"Do you know why they all are so calm?"

"It still concerns me, but they say its because of a ladybug and a cat? I'm not sure. Anyway, apparently this isn't a big deal. Its actually quite normal." Mrs. Marsh walked away, going over to comfort some of the other students.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir, that's what the poster was talking about!_

Kayla walked over to the window, placing her palm on the cool, glossy surface. Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-fourth.
> 
> Accomplishments.
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying it.
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	7. Bye, Bye Little Butterfly

Marinette groaned and started walking towards the door. An akuma? Really? It had to be now?

She crossed the courtyard, and scanned the crowd of incoming children for Alya. Alya had gone to the bathroom when the alarm sounded, and Marinette wanted to make sure she was ok. 

An arm shot out over the top of the heads of the crowd. Clasped tightly in their hand was a phone. A small string with a ladybug charm swung from one corner. Marinette smiled. There she was. 

"Get out of my way you stupid fool, Ladybug needs my help!" A high pitched voice could be heard coming from the meanest girl in the city. "Yeah, get out of her way! Queen Bee's safety is more important than yours!" Yep, its definitely Chloe. Followed close behind by Sabrina.

"Uh, its _you_ again," Chloe said, walking up to Marinette. "This hunk of trash decided to show her ugly face today. Ew. So that's where the smell was coming from today."

"Stop it, Chloe, that's really mean," Rose said, peeking her small head out of the group of kids. 

"Do I care?" Chloe said, shoving Rose's head back into the crowd and out of sight. 

"That's enough Chloe! You can't treat people like that!" Marinette said, standing her ground. 

"Oh, you can stick up for others but not yourself? That's pathetic!" She and Sabrina burst out laughing. Marinette could feel a hot tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away and shook her head. Why was Chloe this mean? Why now?

""Just leave me alone, Chloe. The school's closed. We need to get out of here, its dangerous."

"That's funny. Ladybug will bring me my miraculous and then _I'll_ save the day. I'm not leaving."

Marinette rolled her eyes, furious at the teenager. Why wouldn't Chloe listen? Ladybug sure wouldn't be bringing her the bee miraculous.

"Marinette! There you are! We have to get out of here!" Alya shouted, running toward her friend from the opposite side of the courtyard. 

"I know, but Chlo-" Marinette was cut off by a loud crash. 

"YOU FOUR, GET OUT OF HERE!" A shout came from the roof. The other three looked confused, but Marinette would recognize that voice anywhere. Chat Noir.

"We need to go. NOW." The tone of Marinette's voice surprised the others. The reluctantly followed her as she sprinted out of the building. 

The four of them split different ways, Marinette ran off to the nearest alley she could spot. Tikki flew out of her pocket. 

"Are you sure you're ok, what Chloe said was really mean," the kwami said, concerned for her owner. 

"I'm fine," Marinette said, wiping another tear off her cheek. She didn't have time to be emotional. She had a city to save. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" She shouted, transforming herself into the superhero she heard everyone talking about each day at school. Here, when she was transformed, she was accepted and loved. She was kind, sweet, selfless, and was respected by others. In her other form, no one loved her. She didn't matter. Ladybug mattered. 

She looked down and smiled, she loved it when she got to live in the life of her alter-ego. 

_________

"Nope, not now!" Chat Noir said, diving out of the way as a paper airplane came shooting past. "M'lady, where are you?"

He had been fighting the villain for a while now, and Ladybug was still a no-show. Was something wrong? What had happened? Another flying paper airplane reminded him he had no time to think. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, leading the villain away from the school. His school. 

He stopped in his tracks. Down below he saw Alya, phone in hand, running across the street. He swooped down and pulled her onto his back. He sprang through the ari, using his stick, and landed safely by the door to Marinette's house. Another paper airplane collided with the road where Alya had been walking. 

"Have you seen Ladybug?" Chat asked, opening the door to the bakery. 

"No, I was hoping to find her to get content for my Ladyblog."

"Stay in here, you'll be safe. Next time, get your content after the fight."

"I will, thanks!" The teen ran into the bakery. Chat closed the door and leapt back up to the roof. He was on Marinette's balcony. _I wonder what it was that she wanted to tell me._ He looked around and spotted the villain only a short jump away. A large paper airplane came once more at the cat. He leapt off the balcony and stepped onto the plane. Jumping off the flying paper, he landed once more on the balcony. 

He was so proud of his skills, he didn't even realize where the plane was headed, the Eiffel Tower. He looked back, and to his horror he saw the aircraft nearing the monument. It was too far away. He wouldn't make it in time. 

"Not today," Ladybug shouted, tying the airplane in the yoyo. She pulled hard, sending the plane off towards the nearest building. The airplane collided with the metal, creating a large crater on the side. 

She worked her way to the same rooftop as the cat, and he put a hand on his hip. 

"Where have you been, M'lady?" He asked, reaching out for her hand to give it a kiss. She pulled back, instinctively. "I had important business. Who are we fighting today?"

"This guy called 'The Bully'. I think someone was mean to him, and now he's mean to everyone else. Overall, avoid the paper airplanes. The destroy anything they touch. Like my Cata-" Ladybug shoved a hand over his mouth, her eyes wide. 

"Don't say it, then you activate it!" She slowly moved her hand off his mouth. He nodded and continued. 

"Anyway, I think the akuma might be in his watch. He swipes it then the airplanes appear. 

"Well, lets teach The Bully what Ladybug and Chat Noir are made of!" Ladybug gets in her battle stance, forming a shield with her yoyo. Chat Noir copied. The two leaped at The Bully, who turned around, shocked. 

He swiped his watch as they neared, and Ladybug leapt over the incoming weapon. Chat Noir slid underneath and bumped it off course with his stick.

The Bully kept shooting airplanes at the two, and they kept dodging, slowly shrinking the distance between their enemy.

However, there was one airplane that Ladybug could not dodge. It hit her square in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into Chat Noir. The flew tumbled across the ground until a streetlight stopped them in their tracks. 

"M'lady, are you ok?" Chat asked, helping Ladybug up.

"I'm fine," she said, retreating her yoyo back to her hand. "LUCKY CHARM!" She shouted, causing red swirly thingys to surround the superhero. A red and black pitchfork fell into her hands. 

"A pitchfork, what am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around and noticed that Chat didn't have his stick. "Chat, where's your stick?"

"Huh?" He felt his back, expecting to feel the familiar tool. It wasn't there. 

"I think somehow the paper airplane must have made it disappear."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Ladybug looked around. Suddenly, Chat turned red with black spots. So did the pitchfork, and The Bully's watch. She knew what to do.

_____________

"Are you sure about this, M'lady?" Chat asked, looking down at her skeptically.

"No, but its the only plan we've got. She took Chat's belt and looped it around the top of one of the pitchfork's prongs. Chat sat waiting on the other three. She pulled back as hard as she could, and let go. Chat went flying. Just as expected, The Bully sent another paper airplane at the flying superhero. 

Chat turned in midair, pushed off the airplane, and jumped right at the villain. With shock in his eyes, he heard Chat scream "CATACLYSM!" 

The watch fell to the floor, broken in half. A dark purple butterfly flew out of the wreckage. Ladybug didn't let it get away.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Her yoyo swung around and captured the butterfly inside, letting out a beautiful blue one. 

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she said, watching the insect fly off back to Hawkmoth. She sighed, another normal day in Paris. 

She grabbed the pitchfork from its spot on the ground and flung it high into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, and watched as the farm tool dissolved into thousands of tiny ladybugs, that flew around the city repairing the damage. 

When she looked over to give Chat a fist-bump, he wasn't there. _Where did that cat get off to this time?_

"Uuuh, Ladybug? What am I doing here?" Ladybug looked down to see a small boy, most likely around nine, sitting on the floor with his hand around his watch. 

"You were akumatized. Do you mind telling me what happened?" She asked, bending down to the kid and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"There were some kids at school that were making fun of me for wearing this watch," he said, pointing to his clasped hand. He opened it and held out the watch. It was a blue digital watch with purple numbers. Ladybug thought it looked cute.

"What's wrong with the watch? I think it looks cute!" She said, turning to the boy. 

"Because purple is a girl color!"

"Well, any color can be a girl color. I'm a girl, and I wear red and black. That means that red and black are girl colors. My best friend wears orange. So, orange is a girl color."

"No its not! I wear orange all the time!"

"Then it doesn't matter if your watch has purple on it, because all colors are girl colors."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yep. Now, do you know the way back home from here?"

"Yeah, thanks Ladybug!"

"No prob," she said, waving as the little boy started to run home. She stood up and sighed. No one was around. "Spots off."

The costume disappeared, and Tikki collapsed into Marinette's hand. 

"Uh, I need a nap."

"Me too."

The two started to head home, and Marinette couldn't help thinking about Ladybug. She longed to be able to stay as Ladybug, loved and respected. For right now, she was just plain, old Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what fraction this is. 
> 
> Im proud of how many hits this story is getting.
> 
> Y'all outnumbered my first one-shot I posted on here. 
> 
> I didn't expect it to get viewed this much.
> 
> I appreciate it.
> 
> Anywho.
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	8. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my awful attempt at a filler chapter.
> 
> I'm apologizing in advance for this one.

When she came into view, it was obvious the entire city admired her. Kayla could see the phones and tablets and cameras that turned and moved, mimicking her movements. Most people caught the entire battle on camera. 

It started out with just Chat Noir, the boy in black that looked about Kayla's age. He fought with grace and agility, but he did have his mistakes. When the villain first appeared, Kayla could see his purple and blue outfit, almost like a Halloween costume. It looked quite ridiculous ( **me laughing in the background because Hawkmoth is a fashion designer** ), but his clothes weren't his scariest feature. On his right wrist, an intricately designed wristwatch was sewn into his sleeve. The watch was dark blue with a purple dot in the middle. Whenever he touched the dot then swiped it off the watch, it transformed into a purple paper airplane. 

Kayla could see Chat using his cane-like object to fight the monster. At some points, it extended, allowing him to propel himself high into the air. He and the villain brawled it out for what seemed like forever. Then, she showed up. 

Chat wasn't paying attention, and the villain shot another airplane at him. He realized and dodged, but he didn't deflect it like he did the others. Instead, the airplane headed straight toward the Eiffel Tower! 

Everyone in the lobby gasped as a black string wound its way around the plane, diverting its course. What took its place was a teenage girl about Kayla's age dressed in a skin-tight red and black-spotted suit. Everyone in the lobby gasped. This had to be Ladybug. 

Her elegant, dark blue hair flowed in the wind, the pigtails swaying in line with the small gusts that gave the flag its movement. Everyone stared in wonder as she leapt to the rooftops and out of view. 

Seconds turned into minutes and still there was nothing to be seen or heard. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a figure appeared on the horizon. But it wasn't Ladybug or Chat Noir. It was another airplane. Headed straight for the floor her class was staying on. 

She panicked. No one was up there, or were they? She couldn't take any chances. She sprinted for the elevator. It was a stupid move, but she had to do something. 

"Kayla, no!" Elena said, reaching out for her best friend, then shortly after following. 

Kayla made it to the elevator first. The door shut. 

"Kayla!" She could hear Elena calling out her name, but she didn't care. Someone could be up there! She had to find out. Besides, she was fast. She could run down the stairs if it got too dangerous. She looked out one of the glass windows leading up from the ground level. The airplane was getting closer. It moved quite slowly, but with no one to stop it, well, it would keep going till it met its destination. 

The elevator doors finally opened, and she scrambled around the halls, pounding on doors. 

"IF ANYONE IS HERE YOU NEED TO GET OUT! NOW! DOES ANYONE HEAR ME?" She screamed, pounding on doors. 

She made it all the way down the hall, and finally, she heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. Someone was here, they needed to get out!

The door of the final hotel room opened to reveal an elderly man on a walker. Kayla sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

______________

**Elena P.O.V**

She pounded her fists against the elevator door, feeling a tear forming in her eye. This was her best friend, what if something happened to her. She anxiously waited for the next elevator to come, then headed to the same floor Kayla was headed.

She peered out the window. The paper airplane was almost there! Could this elevator work any faster? 

At last, the doors opened. "KAYLA!" She screamed, running down the halls and looking in every direction before she heard a voice. 

"Elena? Over here! Help!" A voice responded, and Elena recognized it as Kayla's. She glanced once more at the window. The airplane was almost there! They probably had fifteen seconds before the two would collide. 

"KAYLA I'M OVER HERE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?" She shouted, continuing to run through the maze of rooms and hallways. The floor was small in size, but with all the rooms inside the hallways connected to make some sort of a labyrinth. 

Fourteen seconds.

She could hear the shouting from behind her, and she spun around and started in that direction.

Thirteen seconds. 

Twelve seconds.

Eleven seconds.

She could hear her heart pounding, looking frantically from her best friend. The shouts she heard seemed to be coming from all sorts of different directions. She yelled out Kayl's name for the thousandth time. 

Ten seconds.

Nine seconds.

Eight seconds.

She started to panic. Kayla wasn't anywhere! She turned another corner in hopes of finding her friend, but was met with the same familiar wallpaper. No different than any other corner. 

Seven seconds. 

Six seconds.

She turned one last corner and finally laid eyes on her friend. She let out a sigh of relief and started running for her. It was then she realized the hallway was very long. She had to hurry!

Five seconds. 

She could feel sweat building on her forehead. She had never run so fast in her entire life. _Just keep running, you're almost there._

Four seconds. 

She looked out another window. The airplane was headed straight toward Kayla! It was practically there already. She pushed faster, the distance between the two shortening quickly. Kayla stood hunched over helping an elderly man with a walker hobble across the aisle. They weren't moving very fast. Elena could see the terror in her eyes.

Three seconds. 

The distance was too far. Elena knew it, and Kayla knew it. She felt her heart drop as she realized there was nothing she could do. She was still at least 100 yards away. Suddenly, Kayla let go of the man. He leaned on his walker and looked quite surprised. She started running, pushing the walker as hard as she could. 

Two seconds. 

It was fast, but not fast enough. Kayla pushed hard on the walker, sending it and the old man hurdling toward Elena. She stopped dead in her tracks, bracing herself for the impact of the walker. It came, and she slowed it down. But she didn't stop it. She looked up to see Kayla sprinting towards her.

One second.

Kayla threw her hands above her head as the blow came. A loud _Boom!_ could be heard all throughout the building. People in the lobby looked up towards the ceiling. 

Smoke overcame the young girl. She clutched the old man in her arms in an attempt to protect him. She fought back tears as her vision went dark. 

The smoke cleared fairly quickly, and Elena could see a silhouette of a girl out of the corner of her eye. She swung her head around to see Kayla dangling from an exposed pole! 

The pole was part of the metal structure, but the impact of the blow had caused it to veer away from its normal position and off the edge of the building. Kayla was holding on by a couple fingers, but losing grip quickly. 

Elena let a tear slip from her cheek. "No!" She said, running from her position and jumping over fallen beams. She dodged piles of soot and ash, and avoided the many pieces of shattered glass. She could hear the sounds of people down below in the streets, could see them pointing to her best friend. Her best friend that was about to fall to her death! 

She reached the plank and held out her hand for her friend to take, but Kayla was holding on by two fingers. Elena reached down to grab her other hand, and the penultimate finger slipped. Kayla brought her hand up to meet Elena's but her last finger slipped before she could get there. 

Elena's hand caught air instead of her friend's hand. She felt tears streaming down her face. Was this really happening? The old man from before was standing now, looking surprised at the ordeal that he had witnessed. Elena heard the screams from down below, people who could see the small girl falling. 

"NOOO!!" Elena shouted, clutching her hand to her chest. She felt it heave up and down as sobs escaped her dark blue eyes. She tried to cry out for her friend once more, but was left with a mouth full of tears. 

Suddenly, a flash of black darted across her blurry view. She lifted her head up and gasped, spotting her friend, unharmed, standing on the sidewalk down below. Next to her was the one and only Chat Noir. 

Elena felt her heart skip a beat, and she wiped away the remainder of her tears and sprinted to the elevator. By now, another person had come up and helped the man down to the ground floor, and when Elena arrived she saw him shaking Kayla's hand. 

She ran to her friend and tackled her in a hug, knocking her over. 

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" She said, crying into Kayla's shirt. She finally let her go, allowing her to take a breath of air. 

"If it wasn't for Chat, I wouldn't be able to save you," Kayla said, pointing to the superhero who was shaking hands with some fans. 

Elena walked over to Chat and hugged him. "Thank you, so much. You don't know how grateful I am," she said, pulling away from the superhero. 

Chat nodded and smiled. "All in a day's work as Chat Noir!" He said, flashing a pose. People took pictures and he stood up. He grabbed his stick and turned to leave. "Don't get into more trouble, ok?" 

"Ok," Kayla said, leaning on Elena's shoulder. She was weak, and couldn't stand on her own. 

They watched as the teenage boy left. 

"What about that?" Elena said, pointing up to the hotel building. 

"Chat explained it to me. Any time now..." she said, looking around. 

As if on cue, hundreds of little ladybugs came around the girls, swirling around Kayla and lifting her into the air. Cuts and bruises that were there before seemed to heal themselves, and when she landed on the ground she could stand once more. 

The ladybugs continued, flying around the hotel. When they left, it looked just like new. Elena looked in awe, following the ladybugs as they flew into the sky and exploded in a heap of red fireworks. She looked to her friend.

"Wha.....hat....wa...as..th-th.....tha.." she stuttered, pointing at the building.

"That's one of Ladybug's superpowers. It fixes everything. It fixed the building, and it healed me. Elena felt another tear leave her eye, but she didn't wipe this one away. She hugged her friend once more, and smiled. 

Kayla was not only a friend, but part of the family. She was glad to have her back, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* The torture is over. 
> 
> Phew.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Anywho.
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


	9. Macarons

Wow. That was the only word that came to mind. Wow. She knew that she was lucky to be alive, that wasn't any secret. But the second Chat Noir left Kayla and Elena, they were swarmed with reporters and news people. They could barely make it to their hotel rooms, there were so many. 

Kayla slammed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. The three other girls had made their way up the hotel room as soon as the superhero left, but they had had a straight path. Her and Elena, they had taken at least ten minutes to get to the elevator.

Kayla looked at her feet. On the ground, there used to be shattered glass. Picture frames, drywall dust, pieces of door frames. The memory of free falling came back to her. Her eyes went wide. 

"Hey girl, you good?" Lory asked, walking over to her. 

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost," Maddie said, riding on the office chair over to the two. 

"I thought I was gonna be one just a minute ago," She answered, sliding down to the floor. She was shaking. 

"Hey, you're alright now. You're safe. Nothing's gonna happen," Elena said, kneeling down to her level. Concern lined the edge of her voice, but it was hard to tell. She was obviously trying to hide it. 

"I-I'm o-okay. It's alright, I-I'm just tired," Kayla mumbled, struggling to stand back up. Why had she been normal in the lobby? What was wrong with her? She shook her head and pushed on the door handle and worked her way onto her own two feet. 

"How about we wait a couple minutes before we head to the park," Jess offered, putting her hand on the phone. "We could call room service and get some breakfast. That bakery can wait till tomorrow."

"I'm all for that!" Maddie shouted, raising one arm up and punching the air. Lory giggled and raised her own hand. "I'm certainly not arguing."

"Me neither," Elena said, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. 

"Its settled then. Dr. Jess is prescribing patient Kayla Grazer with two hours of non-stop gossip and food!" Jess said, picking up the phone and punching in the room service number. 

For the next couple hours, the five of them ate breakfast and talked on one of the queen beds. Wrappers littered the edges of the white sheets, and small empty paper cups decorated the carpet. By the end of breakfast, Kayla was back to her old cheery self. 

___________

"Oh, my, gosh. THIS IS AMAZING!" Elena shouted, throwing her hands out and spinning around on the grass. Lory looked up at the Eiffel Tower and her jaw dropped. So did Maddie's. 

"I've seen it in so many magazines, but it looks ten times better in real life!" Jess exclaimed, pulling out her phone and snapping some photos. 

"Hey, girls, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elena asked, leaning in towards the four of them.

"PHOTOSHOOT TIME!" Kayla yelled, throwing both hands in the air. 

With Jess as the photographer, the four other girls bought giant sunglasses and fake necklaces, and started posing in front of the tower. Lory did some gymnastics, while and Elena showed off her dance moves. Kayla giggled when she tried to do the splits. Tried. Kayla and Maddie held the Eiffel Tower at their fingertips, and Lory pretended to be squished by the giant tower. 

Maddie did a handstand, and all four girls applauded. Even Lory got in on the action. 

"Selfie time!" Elena shouted, waving for the others to come join her. The five of them stood in a line behind the Eiffel Tower, with the monument towering over their heads in the background. Kayla heard the familiar snap sound, and the moment was captured by the phone camera. 

The girls put their accessories in their bags, and sat in a circle by the foot of the tower. 

"We still have an hour until lunch, I think we might still be able to go to that bakery we were planning on visiting for breakfast," Jess pointed out, checking her watch. 

"That sounds great, but what should we do for this next hour?" Elena asked, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I really want to go check out that museum, the history one two blocks from here," Lory said, pointing to the map laid out on the table. 

"Ugh, history?" Maddie said, rolling her eyes. "What about something more interesting, like the fashion museum? I hear they've got a lot of works by Gabriel Agreste and this other high school girl."

"That sounds like fun!" Kayla said, nodding at Maddie. "We don't have to stay as one group, I heard that there was another group going to that museum, Lory. Then you'd have a chaperone."

"Sure. Does anyone else want to come?" Lory asked, standing up.

"Actually, that does sound fun. Paris has got to be full of interesting history," Jess added, standing up and walking to Lory.

"I'll go with Maddie and Kayla. We'll text Mrs. Marsh to come and take us to the fashion place. The six of us will meet up at the bakery in an hour. Sound good?" Elena proposed, looking up at the group. 

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Sounds great."

"I'm hungry."

"Huh?"

"What?" Maddie asked, "I'm allowed to be hungry!"

Kayla laughed and shook her head. Maddie was always hungry.

Once Lory and Jess left, Kayla logged into her phone and entered the group chat.

_ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla has logged on

Jess has logged on

Elena has logged on

Lory has logged on

Pretzels has logged on

Lory: Pretzels? Really?

Pretzels: Like I said, I'm hungry!

Kayla: But why pretzels? Why not tacos or something?

Pretzels has changed Kayla's name to Tacos

Pretzels: There. You have been Foodified.

Elena: You guys are funny😂

Tacos has changed Elena's name to Bread

Bread: REALLY?!?! BREAD OF ALL FOODS!?!?

Tacos: Yep

Lory: Oooo, I want a food name!

Jess has changed Lory's name to Jello

Jello has changed Jess' name to Pecans

Jello: Now we are all food

Tacos: R U guys at the museum yet?

Pecans: Yea, we just arrived

Tacos added Apples to the chat

Tacos: I added Mrs. Marsh

Apples: I'll meet you girls at the fashion center in five, ok?

Pretzels: Sounds good

Bread: ok, see y'all later

Jello: Byeee!

Pecans: chow now ;)

Pecans has logged out

Jello has logged out

Apples has logged out

Pretzels has logged out

Bread has logged out

_ _ _ _ _ _

Kayla looked at her phone once more and smiled. She turned the device off and looked up. Maddie and Elena were grabbing their bags and standing up. She tucked her phone away and the three started their hike. 

They had to cross at least three roads before they could see the building. But as soon as they could, it was obvious that this was the fashion museum. 

It was a dazzling blue color, with rainbow colored triangles and parallelograms lining the edges of the facade. Each shape had glitter in different formations plastered on the front. Even the smallest rays of sunlight reflected right off the surface. 

Kayla almost had to shield her eyes, it was so bright. By the time the girls got there, Mrs. Marsh was waiting outside the door. She was wearing a purple baseball cap, a green T-shirt, and bright blue denim jeans. 

"Wow mom, its like you took the outside of the museum and put it into an outfit!" Elena said.

"Yeah right," Mrs. Marsh said, playfully punching her daughter on the shoulder. "Now, are you all ready?"

"Yep," Kayla said, looking up at the vivid display. It was like a rainbow puked all over the museum. 

The four entered the building, and Mrs. Marsh got the girls tickets. 

"Look at this!" Maddie whisper-yelled, motioning the others over. She was standing by a big poster of Gabriel Agreste, who was posing like a superhero. Maddie imitated the pose, and Elena doubled over laughing. Mrs. Marsh snapped a pic and the four moved on. 

Throughout the museum, there were many different displays of fashion. Many were from the Agreste brand, but a couple were from competing businesses. Agreste, why does that name sound so familiar? 

The group came up to a row of photos, all done by a handsome teenage boy. Kayla immediately recognized him. Adrien! Adrien Agreste, the guy that helped me with my luggage! She didn't know he was a fashion model. 

But, there was one piece that stood out among all the other works. Elena couldn't stop complimenting it.

"I mean, look at that craftsmanship! All by hand? This must have taken forever! Whoever made this is obviously very talented," she said, circling the display case and pointing at different areas of the piece.

Kayla looked at the description. It was a black bowler hat, with the theme of pigeons. The round top was covered in oval scraps of black fabric, and a single synthetic feather stuck out of one side. Overall simple, but quite aesthetically pleasing. 

"It says here that this was made by a high school girl, her picture is right here," Kayla said, pointing to the picture in the lower corner of the description. The girl has dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She looked very pretty.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Maddie read, looking at the hat once more. Elena's eyes widened when she saw the picture. 

"She looks, like, our age! I could never do something like this!"

"She's got a lot more designs, and intends on becoming a fashion designer when she grows up," Kayla said, finishing the description.

"Well, you can count me in as one of her first customers," Elena said, bowing to the three girls. Maddie giggled and tipped an imaginary hat. Elena grinned. 

The rest of the museum was more Agreste pieces, and an hour flew by before the girls could even check their phones. Kayla felt the vibration in her pocket and checked.

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Jello has logged on

Pecans has logged on

Jello: Are you guys almost finished? We just left the museum

Tacos has logged on

Tacos: We were just about to head off, kind-of lost track of time

Pretzels has logged on

Pretzels: Wait, its time to go already?

Pretzels: Nooooooo!

Bread has logged on

Bread: We'll meet you by the entrance in ten

Jello: Works for us

Tacos: I can't wait to try their macarons

Pretzels: Screw macarons, I want croissants!

Tacos: Hey!!!

Pretzels: Sorry, I still like macarons. Just teasing

Tacos: 😡

Pecans: Ok you two, break it up

Bread: ladies ladies, your both beautiful

Jello: Lmao😂

Pecans: We gtg, see y'all in ten!

Pecans has logged out

Jello has logged out

Pretzels has logged out

Bread has logged out

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla tucked her phone in her back pocket and started running to catch up with the others. 

__________

"There you are!" Jess shouted, standing up to meet the four.

"What took you guys so long?" Lory asked, raising one eyebrow. She was leaning against a light post and Jess had been sitting on the sidewalk. 

"I'm lazy. I don't walk fast," Maddie said, raising her hand. "Guilty as charged. Anywho, let's get some food! I'm starving!"

Elena giggled. "You've been 'starving' for three hours now."

Maddie shook her head and smiled. The six of them walked into the bakery. 

The door made a small ding when they entered, alerting the woman at the counter that there were customers. She smiled at the girls. Maddie didn't see it. She was too busy looking around at the seemingly endless shelves of baked goods. A think anyone within a mile could have seen how her eyes sparkled. 

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard from upstairs. Kayla looked at the woman as she walked around the wall and called out to see if everything was alright. A teenage voice responded.

"Sorry, my clumsiness is worse today!" Footsteps could be heard running down a set of stairs, and Kayla leaned in to see the girl emerge from the door. Her jaw dropped. It was the girl from the fashion museum! That was her!

"I was just on way for a walk, I need inspiration for my art. Who's the customer?" The girl asked, walking over to the counter.

"Hi," Kayla said, looking at the dark-haired teen. They were obviously the same age, and almost the exact same height. Kayla's response get the attention of Elena, who gasped when she saw the girl.

"You!" She said, running over to the counter.

"Um, is there something wrong?" The girl asked, surprised by Elena's reaction. 

"No, you were the girl at the museum! The one with the bowler hat!" This got Maddie's attention too.

"I remember you, Mary? No, Margaret? No, Marinette!" Maddie said, and the Marinette smiled. 

"Yep, that's me."

"That was so good! You did that all by hand? That's amazing!" Elena said, holding out her hand. "I'm Elena."

"Pleased to meet you."

Elena turned to the other three. "And this is Lory, Jess, Mrs. Marsh, and Maddie." Marinette nodded and then turned to Kayla. Before she could ask her name, Kayla interrupted.

"You said you needed inspiration for art, do you draw?" 

"Well, my school is doing a fundraiser and I'm selling art. I was just going to go to the park."

"Could I see some of your artwork? Our art class is on a huge field trip."

"Sure!" Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook. She opened it to the first page. On it was a beautiful drawing of the Eiffel Tower. She meant to flip to the next page, but Elena stopped her. 

"Hey, this looks really good! It looks exactly like the one you drew," Elena said, turning to Kayla. She looked closer. It didn't just look like it, it was the exact same thing.

"Oh, this isn't mine. I saw a chalk drawing on the-"

"Sidewalk. On the sidewalk in the park." Kayla said, looking up at Marinette.

"Wait, did you draw this?" Marinette asked, looking at Kayla.

"Um, yeah," she said.

"This is amazing! I copied it down because I knew the chalk would wipe away soon. I wanted to find whoever drew it and give this to them." She tore off the page and handed it to Kayla. Kayla took it then offered her hand. 

"Kayla Grazer."

They shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE


	10. Picnic in the Park

"And that's when I stepped right into a cherry pie!" Marinette said, spreading her hands out in front of her in a dramatic fashion.

Kayla and the other girls threw back their heads and laughed. Kayla put her hand over her mouth, she didn't want to spill food on the blanket. She giggled and looked back at Marinette.

"That's hilarious! But, you still did it, right? You told him?" Elena asked, grabbing another croissant. She bit into it. Maddie stuck a finger out at Marinette. 

"You had to, that was the perfect romantic moment," she said, plopping another strawberry in her mouth. 

"Well, I, um," Marinette stuttered, lowering her gaze and smiling. "Sort of."

"Sort of??" Jess asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I said thank you and kissed him on the cheek," Marinette said, looking up at the sky, a wide grin on her face.

The six girls were sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park. Mrs. Marsh had to go to a chaperone meeting, so the girls had to reroute to somewhere within the borders. Marinette's bakery was just outside of the boundaries. Marinette had accompanied the girls to the park, where they decided to enjoy lunch. Of course, Maddie had begged Marinette to bring lots of pastries. By now she had at least downed eight croissants. 

"That's great! Two steps in the right direction," Lory said, holding her hand raised to Marinette. She returned the motion, and the two high-fived. Kayla giggled. She still thought the part about the cherry pie was funny. Of all the stories Marinette had told so far, this was the one where her unluckiness and clumsiness was most visible. 

"You know, we saw Adrien at the airport when we first arrived," Maddie said, swallowing a croissant whole. "What was he doing there?"

"His father was on a short business trip, he couldn't go," Marinette said. 

"Hey, did your school get canceled for just today? Or," Elena asked, pulling out her phone. As the white light shone on her face, her eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Kayla asked, pulling hers out and turning it on.

"The art gallery presented by Mrs. Lilac's art class from the US has been moved to Saturday because of safety reasons?" Jess read off her notification, frowning at the end. 

"Safety reasons? Wha," Lory said, knitting her brows.

"Wait, I just got a text from Mrs. Marsh!" Maddie said, logging into her phone.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_Apples has logged on_

_Pretzels has logged on_

_Tacos has logged on_

_Pecans has logged on_

_Jello has logged on_

_Bread has logged on_

_Pretzels: Should we add Marinette?_

_Bread: Yeah!_

_Jello: What should her food name be?_

_Tacos: I got it_

_Pecans has added Marinette to the chat_

_Marinette: Hey guys!_

_Tacos has changed Marinette's name to Macarons_

_Macarons: Ummm, what?_

_Jello: Trust me, you don't want to ask_

_Apples: Sorry to interrupt girls, but I hope you saw the message._

_Pecans: Yeah, what does it mean by safety concerns?_

_Apples: They're worried about all the villains. Like the ones that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting. After what happened to Kayla they want to do it as soon as possible._

_Pretzels: That makes sense._

_Tacos: Why are they making such a big deal out of that??_

_Bread: Oh, I don't know, maybe because YOU ALMOST DIED!!!!!_

_Tacos: Ok, yea I get it_

_Jello: I can see the smoke coming from your ears, Elena_

_Pecans: Lmao_

_Macarons: XD I can see it too!_

_Bread: Ok, ok_

_Jello: Well, we're all done with lunch now. What do y'all wanna do?_

_Macarons: I could introduce you to some of my friends from school! We said that we'd get together to go to the zoo this afternoon_

_Tacos: That sounds fun!_

_Pecans: Oooo I want to see animals!_ 😲🤩

_Macarons: Yeah, and you guys can meet Adrien_

_Bread: Awwwwww_

_Pretzels: I SHIP IT!!_

_Apples: The zoo is within the border, go ahead girls_

_Bread: thanks mom!_

_Apples has logged out_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla put her phone up and laughed. Maddie laughed too. Marinette looked really confused. 

"What?" 

"I SHIP IT!!" Kayla said in between breaths. She doubled over and so did everyone else. 

Elena whipped out her phone and started playing _I Don't Care, I Ship It_. All the girls were dancing and laughing. 

"Wait, what should their ship name be?!" Jess asked, looking around at the girls. 

"Umm, Marien?" Lory asked, receiving a 'no' from the others. 

"What about Adrienette?" Kayla said, raising her eyebrows.

"YASSS!! That sounds sooooo cute!" Maddie shouted, and the six girls giggled.

"Before we go, SELFIE TIME!" Elena said, holding her phone out in front of the group. Jess, Lory, and Marinette smiled, Maddie gave Elena bunny ears and Elena gave her bunny ears back. Kayla stuck out her tongue and flashed her signature hand signal. A peace sign sideways with the thumb sticking straight up. All six heard the faint _click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER ONE


	11. Nice To See You Again

Lory's face lit up when we entered the zoo. She was an animal person. There were cages lining the sidewalk and paths, covering the face of the field. The six walked up to the ticket counter, and Elena stepped forward to pay. 

"Six," she said, slapping a twenty down on the counter. The man behind smiled and punched numbers into his cash register. Marinette frowned.

"Why are you paying for me?" She asked, digging around in the bag for her wallet. Elena put her hand on Marinette's. 

"Relax, you're the reason we're here. Its the least I can do."

Marinette smiled and closed her bag again. 

"Hey, you got a nickname?" Maddie asked, pulling a lollipop out of her blue mini backpack. 

"Umm, why do you ask?" Marinette responded.

"Marinette's a longer name, it would just make sense if you had a nickname," Maddie said, sticking the sucker in her mouth.

"Well, no. My friends just call me Marinette."

"What about Mari?" Jess said. ( **im doing this because I like the nickname, definitely not because im tired of typing 'Marinette' and 'Mari' is a heck of a lot quicker** ) Maddie pulled out a handful of suckers and handed one to Jess. She took it and stuck it in her mouth. Maddie passed out the remaining lollipops. 

"I like it. Its cute," Elena said, unwrapping her candy.

"Mari it is," Lory concluded, snatching a map from the counter. "Now, where did you say we would meet your friends?"

Mari looked at the map, tracing along the pathway with her index finger. "Alya said by the lemurs."

"So, here," Kayla said, pointing to the lemur picture on the map. She looked up and pointed to the left of the group. "This way." 

Lory and Elena looked at all the smaller exhibits on the way to the lemurs. Maddie snapped pictures whenever she could, finding a pretty bush or a bird that wasn't flying around. By the time the group was even close to the lemurs, they had already taken about a dozen selfies. 

Jess was the first to spot them. Mari had described Alya and Nino, and Elena and Kayla had already seen Adrien in person. The other group was standing by the gate to the south entrance. Kayla counted, there were about ten by the looks of it. That was if all the people were standing right there. She recognized Adrien, and the guy he was standing next to looked like the description Mari gave of Nino.

"Hey guys!" Mari said, approaching Alya and two other girls. They smiled at her then looked at Kayla's group. 

"Ooh, who are you guys?" The one in pink asked. 

"I'm Kayla, this is Maddie, Elena, Lory, and Jess. We're from The US on a field trip. Your school is sponsoring our art gallery on Saturday. We met Mari a little bit ago, and she said we should meet you guys at the zoo," Kayla said, holding out her hand.

The girl shook it. "I'm Rose, this is Juleka, Max, Kim, Alix, Nathaniel, Nino, Alya, Milene ( **I spelled that wrong** ), Ivan, and Adrien," she said, pointing to each of the people in the group. Kayla nodded and smiled to each of them. 

"Hey, I recognized you from-" Adrien started to say. Elena cut him off.

"The airport. Yeah, we remember you too."

"What was that you said about a Mari?" Kim asked. Mari blushed. 

"Its Marinette's nickname! Isn't it cute?" Maddie said. Mari blushed harder. 

"I like it, it suits you," Adrien said, placing a hand on Mari's shoulder.

Mari blushed even harder (if that's even possible).

______________

The two groups split up and merged together. By the end of the get together, everyone had a little group to call their own. Jess and Lory went with Rose, Juleka, and Milene (spelled wrong, again). Maddie and Elena went with Kim, Max, Alix, Nathaniel and Ivan. Kayla went with Mari, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

All three groups practically became best friends instantly. Their personalities clashed really well. 

"But, then the villain tripped over the yoyo and Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day. Again," Alya said, scrolling through the Ladyblog. 

"And let me guess," Kayla started, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers.

"It was Chloe's fault!" Everyone said at once. They all burst out laughing. 

"You guys have some really great stories," Kayla said, wiping a tear away from her eye. The five were walking around the front of the school. 

"Well, what about you, dude," Nino said, turning to Kayla. The group stopped walking. Adrien turned around too. "Yeah, I'm sure you've got stories from the US. We've never heard about your country. Well, except for in history class."

Kayla pursed her lips, trying to think of a good story. "Well, I have one from when I was seven."

"Tell it, tell it," Mari said, eagerly. The group all leaned in towards Kayla. She cleared her throat. 

"Once, my friend and I went to this ice cream shop with our families. We both had to use the bathroom, and I was really quick. I waited and waited for her, but she never came out. I left to go check our table to see if she was there, but she wasn't. I went back to the bathroom. I was really impatient so I climbed underneath the stall to tell her to hurry. But when I stood up I was looking at this elderly woman who started screaming and, that's about it," Kayla said. 

"That's hilarious!" Alya said, patting her on the back. 

"I think I would have died right there," Mari said in between giggles. 

After the long laugh, the group decided to get ice cream in honor of the story. 

"We have to get André's ice cream. Its the best in all of Paris," Adrien said, crossing the street. The group followed. 

Kayla was fascinated by the Ladyblog. It took a lot of work and dedication, and she respected Alya for having that kind of determination. She also listened to a couple of Nino's songs, and fell in love with his style of music. Mari was hilariously clumsy, and was super nice and thoughtful. Adrien was nice too, but there seemed to be something wrong. Whenever someone mentioned family, it seems like his green eyes turned gray. Like the life and happiness inside just, left. 

The five of them picked up ice cream. Alya and Nino shared, and Kayla convinced Mari and Adrien to as well. She got her own cone, but a slightly smaller size than the others. The group ate their ice cream and talked on a table nearby. 

"I can't wait to see what kind of art you have at the show," Alya said, taking a small spoonful of ice cream. 

"I'm nervous to see if anyone really shows up! They moved the date last second, I think its gonna be low on people," Kayla said, pulling out her phone and showing Alya the notification. 

"Dude, lots of people will come. Practically the whole city saw your sampler," Nino said, showing Kayla his phone. On it was a picture of four canvases. Two of them were Kayla's. One was a beach scene with a sunset on the water, the other a seashell on the edge of a stair. One of the others was Jess's. A beautiful portrait of their art teacher. The other one was A combination of Maddie's and Lory's handiwork. It was a horse in a background of swirls and dots. 

"Wow, I didn't get that email!" Adrien said, checking his phone. "Oh wait, I did. Wow! These are so good! Do you recognize any of these?" He asked Kayla.

"Of course. The top two are mine, and Maddie Jess and Lory did the bottom ones."

"Do you specialize in nature or something?" Alya asked.

"Well, everyone in our group has a different strong suit. Jess does portraits of people. Lory does animal sketches. Maddie is the abstract doodler, and Elena's the sculptor. I'm the scenery painter, so in a way I guess you could say I do specialize in nature."

"Do you have any pictures of your artwork?" Adrien asked. 

"Of course," Kayla said, scrolling through her camera roll. She showed the four a dozen of her paintings, and three of her sketches. Each new picture brought an 'ooooh' or 'aaaah' or 'oh my gosh why can't I draw like that'. 

"Oh, and she was the one to draw that Eiffel Tower, the one I was telling you about," Mari said to Alya. Alya's eyes got wide. 

"Girl, how can someone draw like that? That's insane!" Alya said, shaking her head. 

"Thanks. Could I see some of yours?" Kayla said, tucking her phone back into her bag. 

"Huh?" Mari asked, dumbfounded. 

Kayla giggled. "You said you were making art for the fundraiser."

"Oh yeah," she responded, flipping through her camera roll and showing Kayla. 

"Those are really good!" Kayla said.

"Thanks."

"So," Nino said, eating the cone of his ice cream. "What do you dudes wanna do now?"

"I wouldn't mind cooling off," Adrien said. Kayla nodded. "It's really hot out here," she said, waving her face with her hand. 

"How about we take a dip in the pool?" Alya asked, looking around at the others. 

"Um, could you show me on the map?" Kayla asked. 

"Here," Mari said, pointing to a dark green building about three blocks away from the hotel. 

"Let's see, the boundaries were just expanded because the art show is so soon, that's inside the area I can go. A swim sounds really good right now." 

"Ok, but we need our swimsuits," Mari said.

"Yeah, but its only two. We're not in any rush. Do you wanna just stop by at everyone's houses real quick? Give Kayla a little tour?" Alya proposed, pointing to the map. "All of our houses are within the borders now."

"I would like that," Kayla said, nodding. The rest of the group agreed. Kayla insisted that the group take a selfie. So, the five of them smiled at the camera, Alya and Nino gave Adrien and Mari bunny ears. Mari held up a peace sign, and Adrien crossed his eyes. 

"Ok, Adrien's house is the closest. We'll hit that one first," Alya said, handing the map back to Kayla. While she was putting it away, she once more saw Adrien's eyes lose their color. This time she was determined to find out why. 

Before they started out, Kayla let the others know where she was going. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

( **im trashing the 'logged on' part. too lazy ;)**

Tacos: Guys, I'm headed to the pool with Mari and a couple others. We should be back in a couple hours

Pecans: Sound good. Jess and I are at Rose's house playing games

Bread: Yeah, Maddie and I are at the movie theater with Alix and the rest. We'll see you guys in a bit

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla tucked her phone away and tapped Nino on the shoulder. He turned around.

"What's up, dude?" He asked. 

"Could I talk with you for a minute?" She said in a hushed tone. The group started walking, but Kayla and Nino slowed down so they were a bit behind the others. 

"Hey, what's going on with Adrien? Whenever family or home is brought up, he seems to go all dark. Did something happen?" Kayla asked.

"The dude's mom died a little more than a year ago. His dad kinda hates him. He's just got family issues, we usually don't talk about it with him. His dad is really strict and mean, but Adrien's the complete opposite," Nino said, looking ahead at Adrien. Kayla could tell Nino was angry at his father. 

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you though, that clears things up," she responded, and the two ran up to walk with the others.

___________

When the group arrived at Adrien's house, Kayla gasped. It was huge! She had never seen a house this big before! And so mush driveway to cover in chalk! 

The group stopped for a second outside the gate, and Adrien inserted a key to make it open. When they reached the door, Adrien pushed it open slowly. 

As if she was ready for the group's arrival, there was a woman standing in the center if the entryway. She had dark, short hair that faded to red on one side. The hair was pulled up into a tight bun, almost as tight as the look on her face. She didn't exactly seem happy to see visitors.

"We won't be here long, Natalie. I just need to grab my swimsuit. We're showing a new friend around," Adrien said, gesturing to Kayla. Natalie looked at the girl. Before she could say anything, a man opened a set of doors from the left. He entered, and started to talk to Adrien. Then he noticed the rest of them. 

"Adrien! Why are they here! I told you never to bring friends in here!" He said, glaring at his son with daggers in his eyes. Kayla was taken aback. Nino wasn't lying. 

"Father, it'll only be for a couple of minutes. Besides, we're-" Adrien was cut off.

"How can I trust you with anything after this ordeal? You are so irresponsible sometimes! There will be a punishment for this, Adrien," his father yelled, hugging his iPad close to him. He looked very upset. 

"Um, sir, I'm sorry its my fault. These guys just wanted to show me around. We can wait outside if you'd prefer," Kayla said, sticking her head out from behind Adrien. His father looked her straight in the eye. It was almost like a staring contest. 

"Thank you miss, but please don't take the blame for my son's mistakes. You may stay, but only for a few minutes. And if this ever happens again Adrien, you will never go to school again. Ever," he turned on his heels and walked back through the same set of doors from which he had entered moments ago. Kayla could see the pain and hurt on Adrien's face. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"He's not right. You're very responsible. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

Adrien nodded and smiled. His eyes seemed to fill with life once more. 

The group started walking up one of the ginormous staircases. 

When Adrien opened the door to his room, Kayla gawked at the size. It was two stories. _Two stories_! Her bedroom was the size of his bathroom! 

Adrien changed in his bathroom while the others waited outside. But Kayla had something else in mind. 

"Hey, would it be ok if I waited outside? Its a little stuffy in here," Kayla said. 

"Uh, sure dude," Nino said. "Adrien takes forever to change, so you might be out there for a while."

"Thanks," Kayla said. She opened the door and leaned on it after it was closed. She took a deep breath. This next part would take courage. But she had to do something. She was a very empathetic person, and the story about Adrien nearly broke her heart. It was sad how rude his father could be to him when he did nothing. No one should have a father like that. She had to do something to make it better. 

She ran down the stairs, checking to see if anyone else was around. She could hear the sounds of Natalie working in some sort of office across the room. 

When she reached Mr. Agreste's door, she stopped. This was Gabriel Agreste? The fashion designer from the museum? She had never expected him to be this mean. 

She took another deep breath, and flung open the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER ONE


	12. Confronting The Enemy

The sound seemed to echo through the house. Bouncing off every wall. Resounding like a bell. If Australia didn't hear those doors open, Kayla would have been shocked. Well, that was the dramatic entrance she had been looking for. 

Gabriel whipped around to get a look at the door. So he hadn't been expecting anyone. Added to the effect.

"Why?" Kayla asked, slowly walking towards the fashion designer. For some reason he looked unscathed, like people barged into his room every day. 

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked in a loud lone. He was clearly very angry, but still didn't look too surprised. 

"Why?" Kayla asked again, waltzing right up to him. She returned the deathly glare. Gabriel was taken aback.

"Why what? Get out of here, leave me! NAT-" He started. 

"No. Why do you treat your son like that?" She asked, at the same level of volume. She wasn't intimidated or afraid. She stood her ground. 

"Are you here to criticize my parenti-" He was cut off again. 

"Do you even want a solid relationship with your son? Do you wanna know what he's going through?" Kayla asked, narrowing her eyes. Gabriel's face softened. Then it hardened once more. 

"I'm making it better," he said, crossing his arms. He looked proud of himself, like he knew something that Adrien didn't. Kayla narrowed her eyes even more.

"You didn't believe that he didn't do something irresponsible. Do you know how he's dealing with this? When his friend told me his story, it broke my heart. He's suffering too. You have to be there for one another. Before you know it, he'll be all grown up and moving away from home to start his own life. What will you have then? These are the most important times. The ones where you have to spend time together. When you appreciate that you still have family. Still have time to spend time with them. Spend time with your son. Be an open-hearted father. Allow him to have freedom, let him be a teenager. Find your humanity," Kayla said, shaking her head. She looked angry. There was fire in her eyes. 

"Why do you care so much?" Gabriel asked. He was shocked and shaken. His frown was gone. The stone melted from his face. 

"Because he's my friend," Kayla said, softening her glare. 

"But, but, I have a solution," Gabriel stammered, glancing at the painting of Emily on the wall. 

"Maybe that one's not the answer. Look where it got you. It's time to resort to another option."

"What are you proposing?"

Kayla let her frown slide off. It formed into a small smile. She dug around in her pocket and pulled a piece of paper. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to the pen in Gabriel's shirt pocket. He glanced at it. He reluctantly took it out and handed it to Kayla. She smiled wider. She scribbled down something and then handed it to Gabriel. 

"If you want a good relationship with your son, things have to change. I'm gonna help you. This is my number. I'm in Paris for another six days. Five of those I'm open. Text, call, email. Everything is private. No one else will know unless you wish it. By the time I leave, you'll have a strong family bond that will last for years," she said. 

Gabriel took the paper and looked down at the girl. "What do you get out of this?"

"I see a friend with life in their eyes. I see happiness and love. That's more than enough," she said, handing the pen back. 

By this time, Gabriel's eyes were wide open. For a second, Kayla saw a brilliant flash of color in his eyes. It startled her so much she dropped the pen to the floor.

Then, she noticed something. He bent down to pick up the pen off the floor. When he did, his tie slacked, making it arch. She saw something beneath the fabric. It was dark purple, almost like a pin. She couldn't get a good look. But as he stood up, before it went out of view, it seemed to spark and sizzle. As if it were overheating or something. Whatever it was, it looked broken. Like some sort of machine that had water spilled on it.

She almost asked about it, but she didn't want to push anything. "Sorry, I've always had butterfingers," Kayla said, looking up at the fashion designer. 

He nodded and put the pen back. He turned back to the slip of paper in his hand. he folded it then tucked it in his back pocket. 

"First meeting is tomorrow at the park. Seven o'clock in the morning. Don't be late. Do we have a deal?" Kayla asked, holding out her hand to him. His eyes grew wider. He turned to look at the painting on the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back at Kayla and smiled.

They shook. The smiles on their faces grew. 

"Now, where was I?" Kayla asked, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms. She looked up at Gabriel and smirked. He raised one eyebrow and returned the smirk. "Ah, yes."

"GET OUT OF HERE YOUNG LADY!" He screamed, pointing to the door. Kayla sprinted to the exit and stumbled out. The door to Adrien's room swung open, revealing the surprised faces of the group. 

"Kayla, what happened?" Mari asked, her eyes wide. Adrien's face popped up as well. 

"I tripped over my feet then fell down the stairs. I couldn't stop, and I stumbled into your father's room. Sorry," she said, picking herself up off the floor. 

Their faces relaxed. Alya laughed. 

"I'm surprised Mari hasn't done that yet. No wonder you two are friends!" The group laughed, and then headed out for Nino's house. 

As they left the gate, Kayla sent one last glance to the giant mansion behind them. She smiled. 

_Tomorrow. Seven o'clock. Don't be late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER ONE


	13. Poetry

When the group got to Nino's house, the three girls stayed outside. His house wasn't extremely big, so there wasn't a whole lot of space for five people in his room. Mari, Kayla, and Alya all sat down on the sidewalk. 

The three were drawing with chalk, they had asked for some before the boys had left. 

"Um, T?" Alya asked. Mari nodded and wrote a 't' down as the last letter in the third word. Kayla's turn. 

"U?" She asked, and Mari wrote down a 'u' in the first word. The puzzle read: L _ _ _ b u _ _ n _ _ h _ t N _ _ r ( **can y'all guess it?** )

"A?" Alya asked, and Mari filled in the 'a's. There were three. 

"Oh! Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Kayla said, smiling. Mari filled in the rest of the letters. The three laughed, and Alya started to write out her message.

"Done!" Nino said, closing the front door. Alya put the chalk away, and the five headed towards her house. 

After Alya and Mari had changed, they all looked at Kayla. 

"Where's your hotel?" Nino asked. 

"Two blocks East. Five minute walk. Follow me," she said, and the group started off. While they were walking, Kayla couldn't help but smile. Her plan had worked. She couldn't wait for seven the next day. It felt like it was so far away. After about an hour or so of their meeting, then she would hurry down to the school for the art gallery. Then the afternoon was clear. It was a bit of a squeeze, but it seemed fine. 

As the group approached the hotel, Adrien's eyes went wide. "Wait," he said, and the group stopped walking. "I saw you, in the news." He pointed to Kayla. 

"Yeah, that was me. If it weren't for Chat Noir, I'd be a pancake right now," she said, looking up at the building. 

"Oh yeah, you were the girl that saved the old man!" Alya said, loading the news feed. A video popped up of Chat saving Kayla from certain doom. Kayla shuddered. Alya saw it and put the phone away. 

"Sorry," she said, placing a hand on Kayla's shoulder. Kayla shrugged. 

"Its fine. No big deal," the five of them stepped into an elevator. The doors closed. 

"So, what floor?" Nino asked, holding his hand over the elevator buttons. 

"10."

The elevator shook and started going up. Mari looked out the window. Her eyes went wide. The whole time they were in the elevator, she couldn't stop rambling about the view. At the end, Adrien chuckled. Mari blushed.

 _I freaking ship it! AAAAAHHHHH!_ Kayla thought, giggling. When they reached the room, she unlocked the door. The five filed into the tiny room. Alya and Nino sat on one of the beds and started whispering. Mari flopped down on the other. Adrien sat in the office chair. 

Kayla bent down to her suitcase and rummaged around for her swimsuit. She pulled out a bright yellow bikini. It was simple, and the top had a little flap thingy ( **not sure what it's called** ). She tossed it across her shoulder and walked over to the bathroom. 

After she had changed, she grabbed her towel and walked towards the door.

"What's this?" Adrien asked, pointing to a small black notebook on the desk.

"That's mine, I write poems in there," Kayla said, walking over to it. "I was wondering where that got put. The last entry was before I came here, probably a week before my class left for Paris."

Adrien flipped the book open. The latest entry was on the sixth page. He read it out loud. "The world doesn't care which way we think the wind blows. It blows in the way it wishes to. Whatever the results may be."

"Wow, that's deep," Nino said, looking up. "Have you written any others?"

"I write them about people and places and events. Its my life, that journal. Everything I've been through. All the ups. All the downs. Now I can write about Paris," Kayla said, taking the notebook. She tucked it into her bag. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready,"Alya said, jumping to her feet. The five made their way down to the lobby and walked a couple of blocks to the pool. When they arrived, the five of them put their bags down on one of the benches. 

Kayla took off her t-shirt. She unfolded her towel and draped it over her bag. She stuffed her shirt and shorts into her pack, and zipped it closed. 

Once Mari and the others were ready, they walked up to the edge of the pool. Nino looked at Kayla. 

"Ladies first," he said gesturing toward the water. Kayla smiled and brought her hand back. She shoved Nino into the water. His panicked expression let out a small shout before he hit the water. He made a huge splash, and the water crashed into Kayla and Mari. The two gasped, the cold water shocking them. 

Alya laughed and ran up behind Mari. She shoved her in. Mari let out a shout too, and her splash wasn't nearly as sizable. Kayla giggled and ran up to Alya. She tried to dodge her but it was useless. Alya hit the water with a laugh. She landed practically on top of Nino. The two went under. 

Adrien turned toward Kayla and ran. Kayla gasped. She shrieked and tried to get away. Adrien was faster. He shoved her in, and she hit the water in a cannonball. The water splashed Adrien. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. Kayla resurfaced, spitting out water. "Not so fast!" She said, reaching for his ankle. Mari reached for the other. Adrien tried to reach down, but his weight went off balance. He flipped over and toppled into the water. His splash was the biggest. 

Kayla laughed and looked over at Mari. The two of them shared a high five. Mari was wearing a red and orange two piece, with a tie around the back of her neck. Her hair was put up into two twin buns. Kayla's hair was down. 

Adrien resurfaced, laughing. His eyes were filled with color. Kayla couldn't help but smile too. He was wearing black and blue swim trunks, most likely designed by his father. Nino had a green pair and Alya had a black and white bikini. Her hair was tied up in a single bun.

The five decided to take turns on the diving board. Nino went first. He did a front flip into the pool, earning a small round of applause from the other four. 

"Wow, that's skill. I envy," Kayla said, when Nino's face appeared in sight. 

"That's my boyfriend!" Alya said, and leaned down for a high five. Alya did a side flip, and ended up splashing Kayla. 

"Hey!" Kayla said, blinking the water out of her eyes. Alya laughed. Kayla smiled and took a few steps back. She ran and jumped into the water, landing only a few feet from Alya. She was drenched. When Kayla surfaced, Alya splashed her with a wave of water. "You're on!" She said, sending another wave of water at Kayla. 

Kayla returned the waves, and soon Nino joined in. He looked at Adrien and Mari. Mari was on the edge of the diving board, Adrien standing a few feet behind her. "What are you two doing? Join us, dudes!" Adrien smiled and ran toward Mari. She started to turn around, hearing the pounding sound of footsteps. It was too late. Adrien tackled her into the water, and Mari let a high pitched scream escape her lips before her mouth filled with water. Alya and Nino laughed, and Kayla joined in. When the two lovebirds came up for air, the three showered them with splashes. 

The next three hours went on like that. By that time, the pool was about to close. The group walked over to their bags, still laughing. They headed off to the changing rooms to get back into their clothes. Alya and Nino finished first, and the two had dinner together at five thirty.

"Gotta go, see you dudes later," Nino said. Alya pulled out her phone. She looked up at Kayla. "Hey, I'll add you to our group chat," Kayla recited her number to Alya, and soon heard a _ding_ from her phone. "Yep. See you later!" The two of them left. Mar and Adrien were picking up their bags. Kayla walked over. 

"Hey, will I see you guys at the gallery tomorrow?" She asked, slinging her pack around her shoulder. 

"Course, my father really wants to see it," Adrien said. Mari nodded in agreement. 

"Ok. Bye for now!" Kayla said, and she started home. By the time she arrived, everyone else was waiting for her. 

"Dinner's in ten minutes, brush your hair!" Maddie said as she walked in. Kayla set down her bag and pulled out the tiny notebook. She wrote down a poem before starting to brush her hair. 

_There are people in the world_

_Who have choices_

_What do do_

_How to act_

_Who to be_

_And there are people who don't_

_But we stand up for each other_

_And light_

_Can form from darkness_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one


	14. Th First Meeting

Kayla tied her hair into a messy bun. She and the others were about to go to sleep. Kayla was in her pajamas, a pair of biker shorts and an old t-shirt. She pulled out her phone. _A text from Alya!_ she thought, and punched in her passcode. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_( **again, screw logging on** )_

_Alya: Hey guys, can't wait for the art gallery tomorrow_

_Mari: Yeah, I'm really excited_

_Kayla: I think you guys will like it. I've seen all the pieces_

_Nino: Awesome, dude!_

_Adrien: Are you guys free afterwards?_

_Nino: The question is are you?_

_Adrien: Yeah. For some reason my father's encouraging me to spend time with my friends_

_Alya: That's awesome, maybe he's changing. I'm free after_

_Mari: Same here_

_Kayla: I can't think of anything_

_Nino: Does lunch at Alya's mom's restaurant sound good?_

_Kayla: Oh no now you've got me hungry. Darn it Nino_

_Nino: Sorry_

_Kayla: That sounds great_

_Mari: I'm down_

_Alya: If it has food, I'm in_

_Adrien: Sounds like a plan_

_Kayla: Ok, I gotta go. See y'all tomorrow!_

_Mari: Good night!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla shut her phone off and set it on the nightstand. She curled up into the fetal position, her eyes started to close. Kayla, Maddie, and Jess all slept curled up like rocks. They were small enough to fit in one bed. Elena and Lory slept like an earthquake was shaking their bed. But it wasn't. They just wouldn't stop moving. Therefore, they shared the other one. 

"What was that?" Maddie asked. Her voice was a whisper, since Jess was asleep. Kayla flipped around to face her. 

"I was texting Mari and the others. We're planning to do some stuff after the art gallery."

"Yeah, Elena and I are hanging out with Alex and the rest tomorrow afternoon. These new extended borders allow for a lot more fun."

Kayla smiled and flipped back around. She could hear the slight sound of Elena's snores a couple minutes later. Kayla giggled and reached for the lamp. As the light flicked off, the room became pitch black. 

Kayla thought once more about the meeting the next morning. She smiled. She closed her eyes, and felt herself drift into a long, deep sleep. 

_________

Her footsteps could be heard for miles. She panted and panted, felt the short breaths escape her lungs. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Tears ripped themselves from her eyes, splattering onto the pavement behind her. She looked back once more. She saw silhouettes of men and women, children and teenagers, elderly couples and cats and dogs. She saw as they disappeared into mist when they came into contact with the orb. The orb was a floating sphere of golden light. What ever touched it would die. It moved gracefully across the streets, clearing a path to its destination. Her. She forced her legs to move faster. Faster. Faster. Run. Run. She looked back once more. The orb was almost on top of her. She tried to run, but her legs were too tired. She felt the darkness overcome her. She heard the shattering sound of her own blood- curdling scream.

_________

She sat up. Fast. Kayla felt the rush of cold wind, and the sound of her scream died out. Jess sat up quickly too. Kayla glanced at her watch. _Four o'clock? What am I doing awake at this hour?_

She rubbed her head, and glanced over at Jess. 

"Hey, you good?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, just a light sleeper. Your sudden movement woke me up."

"Sorry, I-" Kayla started. Jess interrupted. "No, don't worry about it. Happens all the time for me. I woke up when I heard Lory fall out of bed."

Kayla whipped around. Lory was still on the bed. Kayla looked questioningly at Jess. Jess smiled. "Do you think I left her there?" The two girls laughed. Well, more like whisper-laughed. 

For the rest of the morning, the two stayed up and gossiped together. Sharing memories and stories. Kayla kept the Agreste mansion visit a secret, but the two described their adventures that day. It was nice, just talking to someone. 

After about two hours, Lory and Maddie woke as well. Elena was still sound asleep. And snoring louder than ever.

"I've got something going on at seven," Kayla said, putting her notebook and a couple other things in her sling. She rummaged through her suitcase and found a blank sketchbook. 40 pages. 

"What would you be doing at seven?" Lory asked, rubbing her eyes. Kayla held up the sketchbook. 

"Best time for inspiration," she said, and pulled closed the door to the bathroom. After changing into a white crop top and some jean shorts, she put her sling on and headed out. 

The air was cold and crisp. The sun had just peeked out over the horizon, showering the city in a warm golden glow. The streets were scarce, but there were a couple people there. She kept her head down, focused on the park ahead of her. 

When she made the final turn, she saw a pair of shoes in her line of vision. Ones with the Agreste logo. She looked up. Gabriel was there. Alone. No Natalie. She smiled. 

"Follow me," she said, without stopping. She continued walking through the park, and Gabriel slowly followed. When they reached a small hill leading down to the river at the end of the park, Kayla picked up a couple of rocks. 

When she reached the sidewalk by the river, she kept walking until she was under the bridge. That's where she finally stopped. Gabriel followed. 

"Why are we here?" Gabriel asked, cringing at the state of the area. 

"Can you see anyone?" Kayla asked, spinning around. Gabriel looked around. "No."

"Exactly. Which means no one can see you. Now," she said, motioning to a bench under the bridge. "Sit." Gabriel sat. Kayla sat on the other end, plopping her sling in between the two of them. 

She held out a couple of rocks. "Hold these." Gabriel took them, raising one eyebrow. Kayla zipped up her bag, holding on to her notebook and sketchpad. "Now, tell me. What do you feel is the wall separating the two of you? Is there anything that's holding you back from a solid relationship?"

Gabriel looked down. He thought about it, then looked back up at Kayla. He took a deep breath. This was first time Kayla had seen his guard down. He was being open with her. He was being honest. She smiled. 

"His mother. Her loss has made me feel more distant from him. The fact that she's gone is just, just, I don't know how to react around Adrien. I don't want him to get hurt. If he goes with friends to field trips, or to parks or something, someone could hurt him. He could be vulnerable. He could get hit by a car, or someone could take him or-" Gabriel bowed his head and sighed. "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to him. He's all I have left of a family. I just can't lose him."

Kayla's face softened. She felt moisture in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes. _Stop crying you big baby, you're supposed to be helping!_ She smiled and looked up at him. He kept his head down. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It took a lot of bravery to say that to me. Thank you," Gabriel looked up at her. 

Kayla brought her hand back down to her side. She continued. "If grief is what's holding you back, then maybe you just need to accept that she's gone and start building a solid relationship with your son. I know you're trying your best to protect him, but preventing him from seeing his friends and living like a normal life is hurting him. I know exactly how you feel. Its scary to watch your last hope venture out into the real, painful, terrible world with nothing to protect them. But we have to let the past go. Life is boring if we don't take any risks. It may be safer, but its better with freedom and control," she looked out at the river. 

Gabriel lifted his head. Kayla saw a damp streak down his cheek. Kayla felt a tear leave her eyes. She laughed, wiping it away. "I'm sorry, I'm really emotional," she pulled out a tissue pack from her sling. She offered one to Gabriel. They both blew. 

Kayla threw away her tissue. So did Gabriel. 

"Throw them."

Gabriel looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"The rocks."

He looked down at the rocks. He looked up at her.

"Any emotion, sadness, anger, pain, anything. That's what those rocks are. Now, throw them." She pointed to the river. Gabriel looked down at the six rocks in his hand 

He took a couple steps towards the river. He picked one rock out of his handful. He raised his hand into the air and brought it down. Fast. The rock hit the water and made a huge splash. He threw another and another, each one with more power and strength than the last. 

After the first three, the next ones came with shouts and grunts. The handful was gone in mere seconds. Gabriel panted. The shouting had taken a lot of energy. He didn't realize how loud he was. He looked up and slowly turned around to face Kayla. 

She smiled. She was holding at least two dozen more in her hands.

___________

"Tomorrow. Same time, same place," Kayla said, tucking her sketchbook away. While Gabriel was throwing rocks, Kayla had been drawing him doing so. It was only a sketch, she would shade it later. The two had talked for a while about Emily. Kayla pretty much knew all the ups and downs of the family. It seemed that Gabriel loved to talk about his son. When he wasn't being strict and rude, he was really kind and caring. 

The two left in separate directions. Kayla glanced down at her watch. Still an hour till the art gallery. She smiled. One step in the right direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee


	15. Watercolors

The pieces were all set up. Each and every one stood out from the others. Each art group had a small area, and the field trip groups were set by the art groups. ( **confused? The field trip groups, in this case Kayla, Maddie, Elena, etc. are the art groups. I know. confusing** )

The five girls were stationed in the far corner. The other four were set up in front of them. Each student had two or three art pieces in their display. Kayla had four. 

In the setup, there were sixteen pieces. Three canvases covered with faces of the past. Done by Jess, of course. Three detailed sketches of animals done by Lory. Three canvases with abstract work done by Maddie. Three of Elena's most detailed sculptures. And four of Kayla's best landscapes. In watercolor. 

The art show opened at nine-thirty. People were outside the school waiting well before said time. Kayla saw Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Mari near the front of the line. She smiled and waved at them. They waved back.

When the doors were opened, they sprinted to her. Kayla laughed. 

"What?" Alya asked, in between breaths. 

"You guys could have walked, you know."

"Nino said it was a race," Mari said, panting. Adrien spoke up. "Who won?"

Kayla was still laughing. She managed to wheeze "Alya." Alya pumped her fist in the air. 

After she could breathe again, Kayla showed the four around their display. Mari raised an eyebrow when she reached the landscapes.

"That looks like watercolor," she said, pointing to one of the canvases. 

"It is," Kayla said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why would you use watercolor?" Alya asked, confused. "Why not oil paints, or," Kayla cut her off. 

"I find they work with me. Of all the paints I've worked with, watercolor is the simplest and the most beautiful. It takes shape and color easily than the others. It might be at beginner level. but I feel I raise the bar." ( **im not an art expert, sorry if that wasn't accurate** ) She crossed her arms and glanced at the canvases in the display. 

"They look way better than any watercolor paintings I've ever seen," Adrien said, examining the paintings. Kayla smiled. 

For the next couple of hours, people filed into and out of the girls' station. Theirs was by far the most popular. 

When it was over, at noon, Alya and the others came back. "You ready to go?" Mari asked Kayla. 

Kayla bent down to grab her sling. "Yep."

__________

"Oh my gosh, Alya that food was AMAZING, your mom is so talented!" Kayla said, taking the last piece of pork from her plate. She stuck it into her mouth. Once again the wondrous taste of the meal filled her taste buds. She swallowed. 

"Yeah, I tell her every day," Alya said, pulling out her phone. "Now, I wanted to show you this." She held up the phone to the other four. She scrolled down on her camera roll. It was a video. 

"This is Hawkmoth," Mari and Adrien gasped. Kayla knitted her eyebrows. Alya clarified. "This bad guy that Ladybug and Chat Noir fight. He's the one making all the villains." Kayla nodded. 

"Anyway, I was going home to post on the Ladyblog, then I just saw him. He was just standing there! I don't know why, there weren't any villains around. No Ladybug or Chat Noir either. He was just, there. Then something happened with his miraculous. Look," she said, holding up the phone. Kayla didn't need to ask what his miraculous was. The pin on his shirt sparked. Like it was getting hit with a little lightning strike. 

Kayla's eyes went wide. That was the same thing she saw on Gabriel's shirt! Was he, Hawkmoth? ( **yes. yes he is** ) Alya noticed the surprised look on her face."Is something wrong?"

Kayla thought about it. If Gabriel was doing that, he would have told her. That's too important of a detail to leave out. _I trust him. He wouldn't lie to me like that. Besides, there's probably lots of people who have a pin like that,_ she thought. "Nothing, just a little scary."

Alya nodded and turned to Mari. "I was going to post it on the Ladyblog, but I figured that might be good for Hawkmoth."

"That was really smart of you," Mari said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Ladybug will find out about it." Adrien nodded. 

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you dudes wanna do?" Nino asked as Alya put her phone away. 

"Oh, Kayla hasn't seen the docks yet!" Mari said, and the five started walking toward the docks. Kayla brought her notebook and the sketchpad with Gabriel's drawing in it. 

Once the group had shown her the docks, they went back to Kayla's hotel. When they got to the entrance, Kayla's eyes went wide. 

"Oh my gosh, guys! Our teacher talked about this zip line that was really close to here! She said it was a part of our field trip, we should do that!" The rest agreed. 

When they reached the zipline, Mari seemed to get really nervous. Kayla looked at her. "You good, Mari?"

"Um, yeah! I-Im f-f-fin-ine," she said, looking at the huge tower where the zipline started. She was never afraid of heights as Ladybug, why was this different? 

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kayla asked. Mari gulped. She slowly nodded. Kayla smiled. 

"If you don't want to go, you certainly don't have to. But, I think you'll really enjoy it. We'll help you," Kayla said, in a comforting tone. Mari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reluctantly nodded. Adrien put an arm around her shoulder. "You can go with me, I'm a little afraid of heights myself. 

The five paid at the counter, then put on their harnesses. 

"This thing is tight!" Alya complained, struggling to put hers on. Nino turned towards her. "Let me help." He loosened the waist strap so Alya could pull it all the way up. "Why thank you, young gentleman."

Adrien got his on no problem, and Kayla and Mari tightened each others' for them. Nino, Alya, and Kayla started to climb the tall ladder that led up to the starting platform. Down at the bottom, Mari was hesitant. 

"Hey, its gonna be ok," Adrien said, looking her in the eye. "You can do this." 

"Ok, ok, o-ok-k," she stammered, her hands shaking. When the group finally reached the top, The instructor told them they could go two at a time, but those two would have to go at similar speeds. Nino wanted to go really fast. He went first by himself, then Alya and Kayla went at a medium speed. 

Mari and Adrien agreed to go at a medium speed. As they were hooked up to the line, Mari felt Adrien squeeze her hand. She blushed. _Really_ blushed. When the instructor said they could go, the two stepped up to the end of the platform.

Adrien didn't look down. Mari did. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She could faintly hear the shouts of Alya and Nino and Kayla from the opposite platform. Mari took another deep breath. Adrien squeezed her hand once more. She felt her cheeks get warm, and she almost shrieked. Adrien was holding her hand! This was awesome!

"3.....2.....1....GO!" The instructor shouted, and the jumped off the platform. Each of them had a solid grip on the others' hands. They didn't let go. 

Mari screamed in fear then opened her eyes. She felt the wind in her face. It felt wonderful. The world beneath her zoomed past at an incredible speed. It felt like she was flying. She smiled. Then she shouted. She shouted with glee. She looked over at Adrien.

His eyes were screwed shut. Mari squeezed his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and raised her other hand into the air. She shouted once more. Soon, Adrien joined her. The two were flying. Together.

When they reached the other end, both of them were blushing. Crazy hard. As in, you could have mistaken their heads for tomatoes kind of hard. Kayla, Alya, and Nino smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2/3 of the way there!


	16. Broken Miraculous

I watched as my son left with his friends. I was still shocked. That girl! That strange, smart, annoying girl. She sounded serious. Am I serious?

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I heard the sound of the doors opening. 

"Gabriel, what was that?!" Natalie asked, rushing over to me. I shook my head.

"Nothing. That girl is just clumsy." 

Natalie nodded and eyed my tie. "Maybe you should take that off," she said, pointing to the tie. I knew she wasn't talking about to strip of fabric. I shook my head.

"I just need some time for myself." 

I walked to the painting and held four ( **three? idk how many** ) of the shapes in place. A circle opened up in the floor and I lowered into the basement of the house. I tore my tie off and plucked the pin from my shirt. I stared at it. It flickered again, and a small shock caused me to drop it. Nooroo appeared in the air.

"Master, that girl speaks the truth. Maybe you should take a break from this," he spoke softly and secretly, as if he was afraid to talk. I picked up the pin once more and put it on. I nodded. 

"I need to take a walk. On the rooftops." 

I looked at Nooroo. The kwami slowly nodded. Nooroo flew into ( **Nooroo flew into. I'm a frickin poet** ) the pin on my shirt. My normal outfit changed into a dark purple three-piece suit. I leapt through the window and onto the nearest roof. The hard surface felt good underneath my feet. I took a deep breath. I just stood there. I felt the breeze against my face and watched as the sun started to get closer to the horizon.

"You're gonna give this up for a while. Give this girl a chance. If she fails, then you can be Hawkmoth again."

I looked out towards the Eiffel Tower. I smiled. Then I heard a voice. I frantically looked down to see one of Adrien's friends looking at me! How long had I been standing there? She had her phone out!

I leapt away and hid behind the nearest dumpster. A boy, Adrien's best friend, appeared behind her. "What was that?" He asked, looking at the girl. She responded. "I'll tell you tomorrow when we see the rest of the gang."

I felt my eyes widen. Would that girl recognize me? Wait. My own son couldn't. How could she?

I leapt back through the window to my lair and closed the entrance. I sighed. I took the pin off. It fell to the ground. 

"Maybe you should try to fix it like you did the peacock miraculous," Natalie said. I looked up in surprise. "Natalie? You scared me," I said, bending down to pick up the pin. 

"You know this one is different, it doesn't hurt the owner. This one would be impossible to fix," I said, tucking the pin in my pocket.

"But, it's still dangerous! It corrupts the holder. Too much time wearing it and you start acting like a zombie," she said, walking over to me. 

"I know. I'm giving it up for a while."

She looked shocked. "But, Gabriel, what about Emily?" Natalie asked, astounded at my statement.

"I'm trying something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another chapter today since this one's so small. It's more of an informative sort of thing.


	17. The Second Meeting

Kayla felt movement behind her. Maddie was awake. And now she was. She groaned, stretching her arms wide. She rubbed her eyes and glanced down at the clock. Then she panicked. 

_7:05?!?! I'm already five minutes late!_ She thought, scrambling to get her stuff together. Luckily, not too many of the girls were up yet. Only Maddie and Jess. 

Kayla quickly packed her sling and pulled on some jeans over her shorts. She slipped on a blue cropped sweater and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Then she stumbled out the door. Maddie and Jess just watched and laughed. 

By the time she made it down to the river, she was ten minutes late. 

"There you are," Gabriel said, eyeing the teenager. She saw doubled over, panting hard. 

"My alarm didn't go off," she said, pointing to her watch. "Sorry."

He chuckled. Like, laughed! That was new. He didn't seem unhappy, or dissatisfied. He seemed cheery and joyful. Kayla couldn't help but join in. It wasn't funny, but it was progress. 

"Ok," she said, working her way to the center of the secluded area. "Today, we're doing yoga."

"Excuse me?"

"Yoga. Follow me lead."

Kayla put her sling down on the floor and stood up looking at Gabriel. He stood up straight too. She brought left arm up in a waving motion. Gabriel did the same with his right hand. With Kayla like his reflection, he followed her every move. 

After about five minutes, she started telling him commands instead of doing them for him. 

"Wave left arm, lift right leg," she said, pulling out her sketchbook. She drew him. In a couple of his positions. The drawing from yesterday was now shaded. 

Birds could be heard chirping. You could hear a couple of cars, but not too many. The scene was peaceful. By now the two had stopped Yoga and were just sitting. Meditating. 

"Now, what words come to mind when you think of your son?" Kayla asked. Her eyes were closed. Gabriel's were too. 

"Brave. Strong. Responsible. Handsome. Capable."

"So, why do you find those traits hard to believe in real life?"

"I don't know. I just always assume a guy like him has made many friends that are the same. I just don't want to think that he could be hanging out with people who aren't like him."

"Well, no one's perfect."

"I know that, I just want him to have good friends."

"I guarantee you, he does. Better than most."

"That makes me feel a little bit better."

"What was one thing about Emily you miss most?"

"She was fearless. Kind. Brave. Strong-willed. She stood up for what was right."

"I see that in your son. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then hold onto it. Emily is with you every day of your entire life. In him. In you. In the world. Look for her. Can you see her?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In other people. In Natalie and Adrien's bodyguard. In you. In people on the news, or on the street."

"Is it hard to find her?"

"No."

Kayla opened her eyes. So did Gabriel. Kayla thought back to Hawkmoth. 

"Is there something you're not telling me? Something big?"

Gabriel hesitated. Then he sighed. "Yes."

"What was that solution you had to make Adrien happy?" She asked, pulling out her sketchbook. She sketched him again. 

Gabriel sighed. He thought about it. _Should I tell her? She seems trustworthy, but this is huge! She could tell Ladybug, she could tell her friends. If she does, I would have to send an akuma to erase her memory. Can I trust her? I think its worth a shot. She acts a lot like Emily. I'll tell her._

"I'm Hawkmoth."

The silence that followed seemed to last forever. Finally, Kayla said something. "Oh."

"Isn't that shocking to you?"

"No. You guys look really similar. I saw the picture Alya took of you. I recognized that pin under your tie. It wasn't that hard."

Gabriel looked shocked. His mouth was wide open. "Doesn't that make you angry? Aren't you going to go and tell your friends?"

"That would be unfair."

"What?"

"I don't know why you're doing what you're doing, so I can't make any assumption. At this point, I'm guessing you did it to help Adrien. That's doing something good the wrong way. While I wouldn't advise it, making evil villain that destroy the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir have prevented any serious damage."

"You forgive me?" 

"For what?"

"You nearly died because of one of my akumas!"

"Oh yeah. No harm done."

"You are very strange."

"After spending this much time with you personally, I don't think you would do something like that."

"What?" 

"It's corruptive."

"How did you-"

"I saw it flash. It's broken. Whoever wears it needs power. That's why you did what you did. If I put it on, I'd probably do the same. I believe you are a good person. A good person doesn't just do that."

"I don't know what to say. Doesn't this change your opinion?"

"It does. I know you were desperate. I know you were frantic. I know you cared for your son. That doesn't make what you did right. But you were brave enough to tell me. Your secret is safe in this clumsy hands."

Gabriel's mouth was even wider now. If that was possible. He smiled. 

"But, I think I might need to hold onto it."

"What?" 

"I think you should stop being Hawkmoth."

"I already have."

"Oh. Well, then thank you. I'm sure Paris will be thankful for that."

Gabriel dug into his pocket and held out the pin. Kayla took it. Then she gave it back.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" 

"I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee. 
> 
> Seven more to go.


	18. Baking

_Adrien: Hey, you guys free today?_

_Nino: Wow, man! What's going on with your dad?_

_Adrien: I don't know, he must be in a really good mood. He, Natalie and I played games yesterday. Games!_

_Alya: That's super cool, Adrien_

_Mari: Yeah_

_Kayla: Sometimes people can be really nice on the inside_

_Alya: Have you guys eaten breakfast?_

_Nino: Yeah, why?_

_Alya: Meet at Mari's place in twenty_

_Kayla: I'm a little nervous_

_Mari: Same. What have you got in store?_

_Alya: Oh, just trust me_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Kayla looked up at the door to the bakery. She could hear the others talking inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes turned towards her. Smiles greeted her arrival.

"There you are, girl! We were starting to get worried!" Alya said, walking over to her.

"Sorry, Maddie and Elena were hogging the bathroom so I couldn't shower. Took me a lot longer to get out," Kayla said, tugging on her sling. 

"Well, we heard that you like to bake," Adrien said, walking up to the two. Nino followed.

"So we got all the dudes to come down here," he said, pointing behind him.

"AND WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BAKING SHOWDOWN!" Elena yelled from the back _What's Elena doing here?_ Kayla thought, looking around Adrien and Nino. 

Maddie, Elena, Jess, Lory, and Mari were standing in front of the counter. Behind it, stood a large man wearing a blue shirt and white apron. Kayla guessed he was Mari's father. 

"Well, way to ruin the element of surprise, Elena," Lory said, rolling her eyes. 

"What is going on?" Kayla asked, looking at Alya. 

"Your friends said you can bake. So we're gonna see who's better," Alya said, motioning to the group. "We're the judges. The three of you are the contestants. The bakery's closed for a little bit because Mari's mom is out getting some more chocolate chips. It's like one of those baking competitions on T.V."

"Three?"

"Did you really think I would sit this one out?" Mari said, arms crossed.

__________

In five minutes, Mari, Kayla, and Tom were all lined up behind the counter. The rest of the group was in the center of the bakery, all huddled up. Jess nodded to the others and they spread out in front of the three bakers. She pointed to her watch. 

"You have two hours to create something delicious for every one of the judges you see here. As there are many ovens, this should not be an issue. Any food item goes! Your time starts in three, two, one, GO!" She hollered, stepping back from the counter. Alya whipped out her phone and started commenting. 

"Welcome back to another episode of Baker's Bite ( **i know the name sucks, let me know if you think of a better one** ), where we have an actual baker who owns a bakery...." Alya said, turning her phone towards Tom. "...His daughter..." she said, turning it towards Mari, "...and a teenager from the United States!" She ended on Kayla. 

Kayla thought for a moment. She loved baking at home, especially macarons. But she also really like cupcakes. She decided on a triple chocolate cupcake topped off with raspberry cheesecake macarons. ( **writing that just made me hungry** )

She took out a cupcake pan and filled it in with liners. She took out a mixing bowl from underneath the counter and started measuring the flour and sugar. She glanced over at Mari and Tom. 

It looked like Mari was making some sort of brownie, and her dad was making cookies. 

Alya walked over to Kayla, holding out the phone. "So, Kayla, out first contestant, what will you be making?" She asked. Kayla looked at the phone. "Triple chocolate cupcakes and raspberry cheesecake macarons," she said, and turned her attention back to whisking the dry ingredients.

A series of 'ooo's came from the group. Kayla smiled.

"That sounds really good, we'll see if you can pull it off in less than two hours!" Alya said happily into her imaginary microphone. She took a couple steps to the right to ask Mari. 

But Kayla couldn't hear what they were saying. She was in the zone. The baking zone. 

She added the eggs and the water, then once more mixed it all together. She poured the batter into the cupcake liners, then stuck them in the oven. Next, she mixed the almond flour, powdered sugar, and food coloring. 

She whisked the egg whites them combined it with the flour mixture and put it in a piping bag. 

Once the shells were piped and drying, she started on the chocolate buttercream. 

The oven dinged, and she pulled her cupcakes out. She put them in the cooler so they wouldn't be hot when she frosted them. The buttercream was finished, so she put that in another piping bag and set it aside. 

Once the cream cheese filling and raspberry jam were finished, she took the macaron shells and put them in the oven. She finished the chocolate ganache as well.

She filled the cupcakes with the chocolate ganache, then frosted them with the chocolate buttercream. Each cupcake doubled in height with the addition of more sugar. 

When the shells were done, she let them cool for about ten minutes. In that time, she took some plain melted chocolate and made some designs to decorate the top of her cupcake. She stuck them in the cooler so they could harden faster. 

She filled the shells with the jam and cream cheese filling, and sifted some powdered sugar on top. She placed ten of them onto small plates. At the base of each were two macarons, and a few raspberries for the presentation. 

She took the chocolate designs from the cooler and placed them on top of the buttercream. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

_________

Alya, Nino, Adrien, Elena, Maddie, Lory, and Jess were all sitting at Mari's dining table. Each of them had three plates in front of them. One was Kayla's. The other had a brownie with what looked like caramel and strawberry sauce on top. The other had a small stack of cookies. 

Kayla, Mari, and Tom were all standing at the opposite edge of the table, the same three plates in front of them as well. 

Alya held out her phone to record. "So, here we have the finished products. They all look really good, let's see what they are. First up, Tom. What have you made for us?" Alya looked up at Mari's father. He started to explain his dish.

"What I have for you are my signature sugar cookies. The recipe has been in my family for generations."

Mari's jaw dropped.

The ten of them all bit into the cookies. Suddenly, everyone's face lit up. As in you found out you're getting a puppy for Christmas kind of light up. 

"How can a cookie taste like that?!?!?" Maddie asked, downing her fourth. The others had too much cookie in their mouth to speak. Nods came from all the judges. 

Once everyone had finished their cookies, Alya hovered over the next dish. "Mari, what have you made for us?"

"This is a turtle brownie, with raspberry and butterscotch sauce on top." _Butterscotch, not caramel,_ Kayla thought.

"Raspberry and butterscotch?" Lory asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I find it tastes quite good."

Everyone dug in.

Nino was the one to comment this time. "Woah! That was like every candy bar in the whole world merged into one bite! Dude!" He said, taking another bite.

"This is amazing! You need to bake more often, girl!" Alya said, finishing hers. Now, it was Kayla's turn.

"Kayla, what did you make for us?"

"A triple chocolate molten cupcake with raspberry cheesecake macarons."

Everyone first tried the cupcakes. The ganache in the center was still warm, flowing out of the cupcake like lava. The buttercream was light and airy, but flavorful and sweet. 

"Did you pipe these?" Adrien asked, pointing to the chocolate on top. Kayla nodded. 

They tried the macarons next. That was the game-changer. Kayla could make a _really_ good macaron. 

After the first bite, you could have blinked and they all would have been gone. Even after people were done, they were speechless. Kayla took the silence as her comment. She smiled. 

"That was," Tom said looking over at Kayla. "Delicious!" The rest of the room broke out in talking. You couldn't understand anyone, they were talking so fast. Mari started laughing, and Kayla joined in. Soon, everyone was giggling. Once the dishes were out of the way, Alya pulled her phone back out. 

"Alright, the dishes have been tasted. Starting with Adrien, we'll go down the line. Adrien, who do you think won this mini-competition?" 

"I'd have to say Mari. That brownie was heaven," he said, wiping at his mouth with the napkin. "Ok, Mari! Hold up one finger!" Alya said, looking over at her best friend. Mari held up one finger. They continued down the line.

"Kayla, dude," Nino said. Kayla raised her index finger.

"Tom!"

Tom raised his first finger. They were tied. 

"Kayla!" 

Second finger.

"Tom."

Second finger. 

"Mari."

Second finger. 

It all came down to the final vote. Maddie. Maddie was a foodie. She would eat anything at any time of day. Her decision took the longest. "They were all amazing, but I'd have to say Kayla."

The group celebrated, and Mari and Tom shook Kayla's hand. She was smiling. Wide. 


	19. Letter #257

_Dear Matt,_

_I'm sorry for the wait. I know you've been dying to hear from me, but I can't type fast on a phone. So, I decided to write this one down on actual paper. I know. High-tech._

_Paris is amazing. Like, better than amazing. I met a whole bunch of people, too. They're really nice. One of them owns a bakery! Can you imagine that? I think I might open a bakery when I grow up. I've seen the Eiffel Tower too. It's better in person than all of the magazine pictures. They don't even do it justice._

_I'm putting my therapeutic skills to use. How? You know I can't tell you. Stop being so curious._

_Our hotel is amazing. Its not even a hotel! Its a skyscraper. The rooms are huge. So are the bathrooms. I share one room with four others. They're really nice. It's my old art group from two years ago! Do you remember?_

_I went on a zipline! I went inside a huge mansion! I tried a macaron! I baked with an actual baker! Paris is so wonderful!_

_I also fell off a building. Guess the news probably hasn't gone overseas. There are superheroes here! They're really cool. They have awesome superpowers, costumes, and really cool names. And they look like my age! One of them rescued me from becoming a pancake. I'll tell you all about it when I come home._

_I miss home. I miss you, mom and dad, and Rocky. I miss friends back in the US. Finding friends here has helped with my homesickness, but it certainly doesn't cure it. I can't wait to show you all the photos we took! Mom will be proud._

_Someday, I'll take you here. You have to see it. And I'm gonna wanna come back._

_The art gallery was a success! Lots of people complimented my artwork. Like I didn't get enough of that at home._

_The food is amazing. One of my friends is the daughter of the baker I told you about earlier. Her name is Mari. She's a fashion designer. She's good. She was the first friends I made here. She has a group of friends, and they've been hanging out with me for the past couple of days._

_I gonna hate leaving. I love it here. I wish my family could be here. I wish you could be here. You would love the architecture. Don't worry, I already took thousands of pictures._

_I looked back. This is officially letter number 257. Big number, isn't it? I'd suggest not writing back until I'm home. By the time the letter gets here, I'll be back in Michigan. Do you miss me?_

_This is better than I could have ever imagined. Really. And I imagined a heck of a lot._

_Your favorite cousin,_

_Kayla_

"Hey, girl," Alya said, opening the door to the hotel room. Mari followed her. She handed Kayla the key. "Hey, guys."

"What's that?" Mari asked, pointing to the letter Kayla was sealing in an envelope. She sat down on one of the beds. Alya sat down next to her. 

"It's a letter to my pen pal, my cousin Matt," she said, licking the flap. She pushed on the crease and wrote out the address on the back. "I always write to him. He know Paris is my dream city, so he wanted to know about it. Takes too long to type all this on a phone."

"Cool," Mari said. "You know, we're really gonna miss you when you guys have to go. Everyone feels the same way. Your class is so awesome, Paris needs more kind people like you," she said. Kayla spun the office chair so she was facing the two girls. 

"I really wish I could stay. I do. Paris has been my dream for my entire life. And its finally coming true. It feels like I just got here. The end of the week will be here before I know it. But I'll text and call you guys. If I don't text for a day, that means I either lost phone or died."

Alya giggled. "Yeah."

Mari spoke up. "You know, there haven't been any akumas for a couple days. This has got to be some sort of record."

"Yeah, its actually been sort of quiet. Not when we go back to school tomorrow," Alya said, groaning.

"Isn't that when you're going to tell Adrien you like him?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I've decided to wait till you leave. I was hoping all of us could come to the airport to wish you farewell, and then I could tell him there. It just seems like the right time. 

Kayla nodded. "That would be a great going-away gift!" The three laughed. For a little while, they just sat and talked to each other. Alya was really funny. She always made jokes about stuff that happened before Kayla came. Mari was really outgoing. She talked about anything. 

Kayla liked talking to them. They gossiped and laughed for about an hour. Then Adrien and Nino knocked on the door. The five of them talked for a little while after that. 

Kayla loved it. She loved Paris, she loved her friends. It was amazing. And she wouldn't let it slip away. She had to cherish this, remember it for the rest of her life. 

She was like a light, turning the darkest room into the brightest scene. She sat and looked at the scene. And she smiled. 

Little did she know, there was evil hiding in the shadows her light created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more to go! Thanks to all y'all who have stuck with this story!


	20. Determination

I saw it in the desk drawer. What was it doing in here? Why wasn't Gabriel wearing it? I picked it up. It felt so fragile in my hands. It sizzled once more. It got hot. Like, boiling hot. I gasped and dropped it on the floor. 

This couldn't be happening. Could it? He wouldn't do that. Not after all the work we've put into getting her back. No he wouldn't just............let go. He couldn't.

I picked it up. Before it could sizzle again, I put it on underneath my jacket. I felt the familiar surge of power. If no one wore it, who knew how much damage could be done. The deed had to be done. It had to be finished. 

I covered the pin with my jacket. I decided to sleep on it. _If this goes on for much longer, I'll put an end to it. I can't bear to think about it. How could he give up on her? It had to be that girl. She's the one at fault for this. Ever since she showed up, he's been acting differently. I have to do something,_ I thought, frowning. 

I looked at the painting. Four days. I'll wait four days. If nothing changes, I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll post another chapter after this one. This one's short for a reason


	21. Sketches

Kayla had the dream again. The one with the orb. It was impossible to sleep. Every time, the orb would get to her. No matter what she did, she couldn't escape it. Yet she always ran.

Jess was a very calming person to talk to. With her very light sleeping habits, she rarely got three hours of sleep. At least on nights with nightmares, Jess could talk to Kayla. The two would sit on the ground in between the two beds. They would usually build a small tent out of Kayla's big blanket.

They would sit there and whisper-talk for hours. They played truth or dare, what are the odds, concentration, and even a small variation of statues in the park. Sometimes, they fell back asleep around six o'clock. That was if Elena wasn't as loud as a jet engine.

As seven o'clock neared, Kayla kept thinking about her dream. Why did she have it almost every night? She had never had it at home? Was it real? What was happening? 

Then she thought about Gabriel and Adrien. And she remembered the life in their eyes. And she put her fears and worries aside. There were people who needed her. She could worry about herself later.

She heard the familiar humming of the air vents. This meant it was about six-thirty. Kayla didn't feel like sleeping. 

"You look a little pale, you good?" Jess asked. Kayla looked up at her. 

"It's just that nightmare. It seems so strange that it would start in Paris. I've never had it before," she said, twisting a strand of hair in her finger. Jess started to braid it. 

"Well, I think it might be the result of coming to Paris."

"What do you mean?"

"Dreams often include the most important memories of the day. You thought a lot about Paris."

"But how would Paris turn into a deathly glowing orb?"

"I dunno. That's your imagination."

"So, the orb has something to do with Paris?"

"Maybe. Could also just be a normal nightmare. I wouldn't get too concerned. Who else knows?"

"No one. Just you."

"My my, I'm flattered."

"I just don't wanna make a big deal of it."

"If it's causing you discomfort, then it's important to us."

"I don't wanna be a burden."

"You could never be a burden!"

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Kayla, back in the US you were always the nicest person in the world. You were there for everyone. I remember when I was nervous about presenting for English Class. I was paralyzed with fear. You said that I had just forgotten my note cards, and took me out into the hall. I was so embarrassed. You stood there and told me I was gonna do fine. You gave me a two-minute pep-talk that made me rethink presenting entirely. Ever since, I've always repeated your words in my head whenever I get anxious. That's why I'm comfortable talking to lots of people now."

"But-"

"When Elena was new at school, she was bullied. By the meanest kids in school. No one's ever stood up to them. You did. You helped Maddie through her heartbreak after her and her boyfriend broke up. You helped Lory find a group of friends. That's why we all work so well together. Because of you."

"You make me sound like some sort of superhero."

"I think you are. You may not have powers like Ladybug and Chat Noir, but your words and actions make a huge impact on the world. You're a silent superhero. Doing a heck of a lot more than you realize."

"I promise you, I'm not as nice as I seem. I often say things in an attempt to cover up my own pain. I'm in denial over any bad things that have ever happened to me. I hold grudges, say things that I shouldn't, dramatize everything, and am super self-conscious like 24/7. What a lot of people see is just the tip of the iceberg."

"No one's perfect, Kayla. See the good in you. See yourself the way I do."

Kayla smiled. Jess wrapped the elastic once more, tightening the updo she had created on her friends head. It was three small dutch braids leading into a braided bun. Kayla decided to keep it. 

She looked at the clock. Quarter till seven. 

___________

Kayla felt the cold wind brushing against her face. She had put a headband on top of her hairdo to keep the loose strands from falling out of place. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder pink top with a pair of bright blue jean shorts. Her white Vans pounded against the sidewalk. 

She could hear the birds chirping. She could sense the tranquility. It was wonderful. 

She reached the bridge in record time. Her sling bounced for the last time as she stopped her jog. She looked up. The same face appeared. Her mouth twisted into a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Time skip - not b/c Im lazy, because its part of the story**

**I'm time-skipping three whole days, so this is Thursday morning, Kayla's last day in Paris**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She saw the metal door separate. She stepped out of the elevator. The air was cold and crisp. Today was the day. She had on a short, light blue jumpsuit. Her hair was down behind her back in one long braid. She wore the same white shoes. 

The park seemed like a long walk from her hotel room. It had never seemed this long before. This was the final meeting. 

When she reached the bridge, she stopped. She looked out to the water. She saw her reflection. 

She was confident. Proud. She had done it. Gabriel was ready to give it up forever. Today was the day. 

She walked down the steps to the sidewalk by the river. Each one seemed to take an eternity. She didn't want it to end. Today was her last day in Paris. They would leave for the airport at two in the afternoon. 

The group had already agreed to meet at the airport long before that. After this, Kayla had a solid six hours of spending-time-with-friends ahead of her. She didn't want to leave her new friends. Didn't want to leave the city of her dreams. 

When she reached the sidewalk, as always, Gabriel was there. He didn't know how important today was. He didn't know what she had in store. 

"There you are," he said. He was sitting on the bench as usual. Kayla stopped walking. She held onto the strap of her sling. 

"Today is going to be a bit different," she said, pulling something out of her pocket. It was her tiny notebook. The one with all the poems inside. She sat down next to Gabriel, and pulled out a pencil. 

"Today you tell me a poem."

"About what?"

"About these past few days. In a couple sentences, sum up our meetings."

"Um," he said, taking a moment to think. Kayla held her pen above an empty sheet of paper, ready to write. 

"The past doesn't define who you are. Find hope in something new. Find someone to help you along the way."

Kayla wrote it down. 

_The past_

_Doesn't define who you are_

_Find hope i_ _n something new_

_Find someone to help you_

_Along the way_

"Thank you," she closed the notebook and tucked it back into her pocket. She then took out her sketchpad. She held it out to Gabriel.

"What is this?"

"Look inside."

Gabriel opened the sketchpad. Inside were drawings. Drawings of him! During their meetings. He was throwing the rocks, doing yoga, meditating, sitting on the bench, painting, walking, smiling. Every sketch was in pencil. All of him was gray except for his eyes. 

In each sketch, his eyes were full of color. They were usually dark blue, almost gray. In these drawings, they were a brilliant shade of turquoise. 

"Why do my eyes look-"

"Different?" Kayla said, cutting him off. "When your bond grew emotionally, I always saw this flash of color in your eyes. That was the color."

"I've never seen my eyes look like that before."

"Look in the mirror," Kayla said, holding up a small mirror from her sling. His eyes were the same color as the sketches!

"Wow, I don't know what to say," he said, holding the sketchpad back to her. She smiled.

"You think I want it? This was your adventure! Keep it. Besides, you'll have some way to remember me after I leave."

"What time?"

"Two o'clock."

Gabriel held the sketchpad tightly. He stood up. Kayla raised an eyebrow. 

"Where are you going?"

"Follow me. There is something that needs to be done." 

He started walking out from under the bridge. This time, the two walked next to each other. They had nor fear.

He lead the way. They passed the fountain, the park, Mari's house, and the school. Finally, he stopped. Right outside the Agreste mansion.

He opened the gate with a key. The metal swung open, and a small scratching sound came from the mechanism. He walked up to the door and kicked it open. The sound bounced off every wall. It was _loud_.

Adrien's door swung open and he thrust his head out of the opening. Concern lined the features of his face. His eyes had no life in them. Gabriel's did. 

"Adrien, come down here. Now," he said, motioning towards his son. Adrien looked at Kayla. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, walking down the stairs. 

"I will explain," Gabriel said to his son. Adrien stepped in front if his father. He stood there, nervous. 

"Adrien, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For the past year, I've been holding you back from your dreams. I've put necessary boundaries on you and your life. That was wrong of me. I was unfair, rude, cruel, and overprotective. I just didn't want anything to happen to you. I thought I could get your mother back. I was wrong. I need you, now more than ever. I realize that she lives on in everything we see and do. She lives in you. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I know its a lot for me to ask, but could you forgive me?"

Adrien's eyes went wide. Then, they flashed with a brilliant emerald green. They could light up an entire room! He ran to his father and engulfed him in a hug. Kayla smiled, wiping away a tear from her cheek. Adrien looked at her.

"Did you do this?" Gabriel turned to her as well. "She's been meeting with me for the past week. Ever since that day when you came over with friends to get your swimming suit. She barged right into my room and demanded I be a better father. She helped me realize what I was truly missing. You."

Adrien smiled the biggest smile Kayla had ever seen. She saw a tear run down his face. He didn't even flinch. "Thank you," he said, his eyes flashing brighter and brighter. Kayla put a hand over her mouth. She smiled wider. She didn't even try to wipe away the next tear. 

She ran up to the two and embraced them. The three stood there, crying, smiling, laughing, for what seemed like forever. It was magical. All three had color in their eyes. Brighter than the morning sun. 

Natalie peeked her head out of the doorway. She had heard talking from outside. She listened to what Gabriel was saying. _So it is this girl's fault! How dare she! Gabriel needs Emily! I have to do something!_ She reached into her desk drawer, pulling out the butterfly miraculous. She took the peacock miraculous with her as well. She took a separate door into the dining room. She stood before the painting of Emily Agreste. As she held the three buttons in place, she lowered down into the basement of the home. 

An evil smile spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today


	22. He's Returned

Kayla, Adrien, and Gabriel walked out of the house. Kayla and Adrien were supposed to meet up with Mari and the others in half an hour. Gabriel had volunteered to drive them. 

A loud _BOOM_ from the bottom of the house startled the group. Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"You two, get away from here. Fast!" He ran back towards the house. Kayla and Adrien were hesitant, but they reluctantly ran away from the mansion. More explosions sounds came from the house. 

_Hawkmoth,_ Kayla thought, picking up speed. The two teen rounded a corner and were met with many familiar faces. Nino, Alya, Elena, Maddie, Lory, Mari, And Jess were standing by the gate of the park. The airport was a couple of blocks away. 

Adrien, now seeing his chance, dove for an alley at the last second. He somersaulted next to a big dumpster, and his small, black kwami emerged from his shirt. 

"Do you think it's an akuma? There hasn't been one for days!" Plagg said, munching down on a piece of cheese. Adrien recoiled at the smell of the snack. 

"I think so. And my father is in danger. We have to do something! Plagg, claws out!" The kwami swirled into his ring.

( **insert transformation music here** )

**Natalie POV**

"This is an emotion like none ever before! Such anger! So much power!" She screamed, raising her hands into the air. She was wearing both the butterfly and peacock miraculous. With one corruptive, it was impossible to contain her potential.

She was standing around the butterflies. They were circling her, creating a tornado of evil.

She felt electricity build up in her arm. She shot it out through her hand. The lightning struck the window of the basement, shattering the glass into millions of tiny pieces. Her cackle sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the elevator lowering from the ground floor. Gabriel was inside, a startled look on his face. 

"NATALIE! STOP!" He screamed, as the door opened. She just laughed louder, and shot another bolt of lightning towards Gabriel. He shrieked at the impact, and collapsed to the floor. 

She cackled once more. She threw her hands up into the air. In them formed Hawkmoth's staff and her usual fan. She brought her hands together. Hard. There was a bright flash of light. When she brought her hands back down, one was empty. In the other, a staff lined with blue feathers was clutched. 

She threw the staff into the air, and the butterflies circled it like it was their life line. Above the powerful supervillain, a solid sphere of purple butterflies condensed into the sides of the staff. When it fell from the sky, there were feathers and butterflies decorating the surface area of the weapon. 

She swung it through the air. Lightning sparked through the air. It all came from the top of the staff. She leapt through the open entrance. Now, she would get the miraculouses. 

__________

**Normal POV (Kayla)**

_Where is Adrien? Did he get hurt?_ Kayla thought, looking around frantically. Suddenly, Chat Noir propelled himself out of the alley nearby. Kayla smiled. He _was_ Chat Noir. 

"Hey girl, you good?" Alya said, walking up to Kayla.

"Yeah. I think there's an akuma, though," she said, pointing to Chat Noir. He was jumping across rooftops, on his way towards the Agreste Mansion. Mari's face seemed to drop. She started backing up. No one in the group noticed. Except Kayla. 

Mari's eyes went wide. She knew. Kayla smiled, and gave her friends a barely noticeable nod. Mari smiled. She ran behind another dumpster. Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Does she-"

"I think so. We'll ask questions later. Tikki, spots on!"

_________

The ground quaked. Buildings shook. The group took cover inside a small alley near the park entrance. Kayla went in last. 

They watched the battle. The villain touched down in the center of the park. She had a huge cape, with the Mayura design on it, but it reached all the way to the ground. She had a jumpsuit instead of a dress. Everything was violet. 

Her weapon practically radiated power. They could tell that she was much more powerful than any supervillain ever before. Her staff sent out electricity, blasting everything in her way. It almost seemed like her powers ran on anger.

She screamed, thrusting her weapon into the sky. A tornado of lightning came from the tip of the staff. It spun around and around. The light that the sun gave the city seemed to dim to a light glow. Most of the light was coming from the electricity that formed from her weapon. With each new bolt of energy, another shriek came from the villain.

Ladybug and Chat Noir could now be seen on one of the nearby rooftops, clearly strategizing about how to solve this problem. _Mari and Adrien. How did I not see it before?_ Kayla thought, holding her breath as she watched the scene unfold. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir dove into the park, interrupting the spinning tornado of electricity coming from the supervillain. 

She whipped around and glared at them. Her eyes were like fire, and her smile was pure evil. You could feel the tension. Everywhere. 

This had to be a dream. Now? What if this lasted longer than they thought it would? What about getting home? Who had the miraculous? 

Kayla thought. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. The sounds of screaming and shouting and cackling could be heard for miles. She relaxed. She opened her eyes. Everything seemed to slow down. She saw the way the villain moved. She saw the tight look on her face. 

_Natalie!_ She thought. _She must have been upset with me for helping Gabriel! That's why she's doing all this! No, no, no, this is all my fault! How could I have let this happen?_ Everything was still moving in slow-motion. 

She tried to calm herself down. She was angry. This was her fault. She should never have gotten involved. 

Then she did something stupid. Really stupid. 

Like, open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid.

She ran. As fast as her feet could carry her. She sprinted out into the park. Everything froze. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at her with fear in their eyes. Natalie turned slowly. Slowly. Creepily. 

Kayla knew that Natalie wanted her. Natalie's eyes narrowed. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't little miss-"

"The world doesn't care which way the wind blows." She said defiantly, returning the villains glare. Natalie seemed taken aback.

"What?"

"The world doesn't care which way the wind blows. It blows in the way it wishes. Whatever the result may be," she said, taking a few steps towards Natalie. She looked at Ladybug. Ladybug nodded. Kayla kept moving closer.

"There are people in the world, who have choices. What to do. How to act. Who to be," she took a couple more steps forward. Natalie lifted her hands in Kayla's direction, prepared to strike. Kayla kept a straight face. She took another step.

"And there are people who don't," she was unscathed by the threatening posture of the supervillain. She stood her ground. 

Natalie lowered her hands slightly. She shook her head and returned them to their placement. Kayla just kept walking. 

"But we can stand up for each other. And light can form," she said, taking another couple steps. She was now only a couple yards away from Natalie. Out of the corner of her eye, Kayla saw Gabriel run up to the gate. He looked her in shock. She smiled at him.

"From darkness."

Natalie shouted, trying to drown out the sound of her voice. "You're wrong! He needs her! Stop filling his mind with useless rubbish about love and hope!"

"The past doesn't define who you are."

Gabriel's head lifted at his own words. Natalie's eyes widened, and her hands lowered slightly. 

"Find hope in something new," Kayla said. A small smile started to grow on her face. "Find someone to help you along the way."

She took the last few steps that held the space between the two. She was now standing one foot away from Natalie. She smiled up at her. Natalie seemed to soften. The butterfly miraculous stopped sizzling. 

"Natalie!" Gabriel yelled from the gate. Another spark came from the pin on Natalie's outfit. _NO!_ Kayla thought, ducking. A bolt of lightning formed where her head had just been. Kayla dropped to the floor and used her legs to knock the staff out of Natalie's hand. 

"You!" Natalie screamed, reaching for Kayla. Kayla rolled out of the way and popped back up onto her feet. She brought the hand with the staff back and let it fly. Fly, fly, fly, straight into the hand of Ladybug.

Natalie glared at the girl. She started to run after Kayla, who still was standing a couple feet away. Elena, Maddie, Lory, and Jess tried to yell out and warn her. So did Ladybug. Kayla heard the faint sounds of her friend's voices. But by that time it was too late. 

Natalie stood, one hand around her throat, holding her up in the air. Kayla kicked her feet, struggling against the villain's grasp. She couldn't breathe.

Ladybug gasped and flung her yoyo down at the pair. The end hit Natalie straight in the face, causing her to loosen her grasp on Kayla. Kayla took in a deep breath and kicked Natalie in the face. This time, she flinched enough for Kayla to wriggle out of her grip. 

She fell to the ground, picking herself up before Natalie knew what had happened. Chat jumped down and grabbed her, propelling the two into the air. Natalie jumped after them, but she wasn't nearly as fast.

Chat dropped her off in the same alley as the rest of her friends. He left, and the group ran to Kayla to see if she was ok. 

Ladybug used the staff to try and fight Natalie. She didn't have the best aim, but a couple of her shots were spot-on. Gabriel ran to the alley with the others so he wouldn't be in the line of fire. 

The battle continued for another half an hour or so, and the whole city held their breath as the two superheroes attempted to face the powerful villain. 

Finally, Natalie had taken too much fire. She was too tired to continue fighting. She knelt in the center of the park, leaning on the fountain for support. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down to her level. They slowly walked towards her, cautiously approaching the woman. 

Fire burned in her eyes. 

At the same time, Chat and Ladybug grabbed a miraculous. She transformed back into Natalie.

"NAT- Ma'am," Chat said, helping her up. Both superheroes didn't know what to say. Natalie was Mayura. Then who was Hawkmoth. 

Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the sky. She hadn't even used it. ( **foreshadowing, muahaha** ) "Miraculous Ladybug!" The ladybugs flew around, repairing all the damage done. Kayla and the others joined the group. They started talking to the two superheroes. 

Natalie saw her chance. She slowly backed up. She knew that Gabriel was still in the alley, he hadn't come out with the others. She ran to him. 

"Natalie! How could you?" He started, but Natalie shook her head. "Look," she said, snapping her fingers. She opened her hand. Inside were four miraculouses. The butterfly, the peacock, the black cat, and the ladybug.

Gabriel gasped. "No!" He tried to say, but Natalie had other ideas. 

In the group, The identities were exposed. 

"MARI!?!?!?" Alya screamed, her mouth as wide as a shark. "YOU'RE LADYBUG!!!" She engulfed Mari in a hug. Mari looked confused. 

"Wait, did we beat them? Like, for good?" She asked. Alya nodded. "How else would your suits disappear?"

Then, Alya's mouth went even wider. She pointed behind Mari. Mari looked confused. "Alya, what is it?" She turned around.

"A-a-dr-dri-dri-ien-en! YOU ARE CHAT NOIR! OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" Mari shouted. Adrien's eyes were wide. Before anyone could say anything, the two were kissing. The group gasped. Then they all smiled. 

The two superheroes came up for air. Kayla engulfed the two in a hug. She felt safe there. The rest of the group did the same. As people started to part, Adrien whispered something.

"I love you," he said, his hands wrapped around her waist. "I love you too," Mari whispered back. The two went in for another kiss.   
  
Kayla looked back towards Gabriel. Then she felt a look of terror spread across her face. Natalie was standing there, holding four miraculouses in her hand! How did that happen! She must have akumatized herself as well as transformed into the villain!   
  
She was standing in front of Gabriel, trying to get him to use them. He didn't want to, kept shoeing her away. Then she shoved the butterfly miraculous onto his shirt. Immediately, the life drained from his eyes. 

He raised one of his arms into the sky. He mumbled a couple inaudible words, while Natalie placed the ladybug and black cat miraculouses into his elevated hand. Kayla started running towards him. "No!"

In his hand, something formed. A glowing, golden orb. Kayla stopped in her tracks. 

It was the orb from her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we finally get some action


	23. It's Not Okay

When the superheroes stopped kissing, they were overwhelmed with questions. 'How did I not see it before?' 'What is it like being a superhero?' 'Is this why you were always late?'

Mari and Adrien couldn't answer them all. The press, who had been recording the battle previously, was now bolting down the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. 

Elena and Maddie though, weren't talking to Mari and Adrien. They were looking at Kayla. 

"Hey, you good?" Maddie asked, tapping her shoulder. Kayla didn't move. She was staring at Gabriel. 

Gabriel was just standing there, hands on his hips. Kayla was staring at him like there was something wrong.

"Earth to Kayla," Elena said, waving a hand in front of Kayla's face. She didn't respond. It was like she was in another world. 

All of a sudden, She screamed "No!" She started running towards Gabriel. Mari and the rest turned at the noise. They looked confused too. 

**Kayla POV**

My body went rigid. I felt shivers run down my spine. I looked back at the group. Weren't they afraid? What was happening? Could they even see this?

"Maddie? Elena? Hello?" I asked. No response. Why couldn't they hear me? Was this part of Natalie's akumatization?

The orb raised into the air. I took a couple of wobbly steps back. A look of horror formed on my face. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this isn't good! What do I do?_

All of a sudden, the light emanating from the orb got brighter and brighter. I had to put a hand in front of my eyes. A loud _BOOM_ followed, causing me to gasp. The orb was.........making something? There seemed to be something trapped inside. Like, a figure.

It got larger and larger, started to break out of the orb. _Is the orb like it's prison? What is happening?_ I thought, watching as the figure broke out from the orb. Its face was visible now. 

_EMILY?_

I watched as Gabriel embraced his wife. I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, take that pin off! Gabriel!" He didn't hear me. I whispered under my breath. "What have you done?"

The orb started moving Moving! _In my dream, it killed everything in its path! They need to move!_

I saw the orb pick up speed. It was headed straight for the group. Wait, no. Straight for Adrien!

I took a deep breath. I felt my heart beating in my chest. Time seemed to slow down. Life seemed to slow down. 

This was the city of my dreams. These were the people that lit up my life. This was where I found a purpose. This is where I helped people realize what they're truly missing. _I can't let that got to waste._

I made my decision. I started running. Sprinting. As fast as I could.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. They moved so fast, I thought I might fall flat on my face. 

"Adrien!"

The only thing I remember was colliding with the orb. All my vision went white. It seemed like I was frozen. Like I couldn't move.

Then white turned to black.

**Elena POV**

We watched as she ran towards Adrien. She shouted his name, then there was a huge flash of light. Then......then......

"KAYLA!" Maddie screamed, rushing to her fallen friend. I looked over at Mr. Agreste. He....wasn't alone! Where did that woman come from? She was the one that was fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir! 

"What happened?" Jess asked, kneeling down by Kayla's side. I joined her and put a hand on her wrist. _No, no, no, this has got to be some sort of trick._

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" I screamed at the two adults. "SHE HAS NO FREAKING PULSE HELP ME!" The shock on everyone's faces could be seen for miles.

"NO!" Mari shouted, clutching her head. Alya ran to her and tried to comfort her. Mari pushed through the small crowd. Lory had her phone out, was dialing 911. Jess was frantically shaking her friend, hoping and praying for some sort of response. There was none.

"Jess, that...won't work," Mari said, tears forming in her eyes. 

Jess shook her head, she could feel her tears pouring down the sides of her face. "Why?"

"For every wish, there is a price to pay," Mari said, her mouth filling up with salty tears. She sobbed into Alya's shoulder, burying her face intot he folds of Alya's flannel. Adrien fell to his knees as well. 

"No, no, no, not her," he looked over at the two adults. He gasped, unable to control his anger. He walked up to his father and tore the miraculous off. 

Gabriel stumbled back, as if he had been woken from some sort of trance. He stepped to the side. Behind him stood Emily Agreste. Adrien's eyes widened. Emily held her arms open and went in for a hug. Adrien stepped back.

"No! Father, how could you!" Gabriel looked at him confused. He looked at Emily and his jaw dropped. 

"When did she-"

"SHE DID NOTHING BUT KINDNESS TO YOU AND YOU BETRAYED HER!! YOU MONSTER!!" Gabriel was taken aback by the anger in his son's screams. 

I stood up. "Are you at fault for this?"

"I don't unders-"

"ARE YOU AT FAULT FOR THIS?!?!" I screamed. I could feel the edges of my words pierce his gaze. He looked at the group. 

"No, no, no!" He ran over to Mari and the others, staring at the dead girl in the middle of the circle. He shook his head, stumbling backwards. "No. No! NO!" 

Everyone was in shock. Even Natalie. 

No one dared say a word. The silence was comforting. 

I didn't even know what to say. Tears flowed down my face. I wanted to know what happened. Mari and Adrien and his dad seemed to know. And that lady with the red hair. No one else did. 

Gabriel dug around in his pocket. He was desperate to fix his mistake. He pulled out a pair of earrings and a black ring. 

He smiled.


	24. Betrayal

I stood in front of the group. I looked at my son. His eyes were like fire. They burnt a hole straight through my heart. I looked over at Emily. She was confused. The girls from the US were still in shock, rigid with anger and hate. Adrien's friends were crying, mourning the loss of their new friend. 

I pulled out the miraculous from my pocket. I smiled. I could fix this. 

I held it up, muttering under my breath my wish. No ball of light. No nothing. No orb, no _BOOM!_ just.......silence. I looked down at the miraculouses.

What I saw broke me.

A pile of red and black ash.

_________

_"Today, it's all about feeling your emotions," Kayla said, holding out a grocery bag. Inside were two canvases, about a dozen tubes of paint, and a small easel. She set the bag down and started constructing the art station._

_"You will channel your inner thoughts, feelings, obstacles, and you will place them down on this canvas," she pointed to the setup. I walked over to the easel._

_She pulled out a paintbrush from her bag._

_I took the paintbrush from her hand. I dipped it in one of the dimples in the palette._

_The small brush collided with the large, empty canvas. I moved it down towards the bottom, creating a large purple line down the center of the piece._

_I picked up a different brush, a wider one. I dipped it into the red._

_Kayla watched me from the bench. She didn't say anything. Didn't make any comments, suggestions, anything. I didn't look away from the canvas though. I dipped the brushes in all sorts of paints, slathering them onto the white surface. Well, not so white anymore._

_I took a step back. This got Kayla's attention. I crossed my arms, admiring my handiwork._

_"Looks nice! You got the circles from that paint tube, dots from splattering, you covered the whole thing, it has a nice aesthetic element. Overall, pretty good."_

**_*******************_ **

_"Its called origami."_

_"I know what its called."_

_"Alright then, watch my folds."_

_"What are you making?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"It looks like a cheese curd."_

_"This is just the beginning! Just you wait!"_

_"Ok, ok."_

_"See?"_

_"Its a flower?"_

_"A lily. Yes, a flower. Your turn."_

_"Like this?"_

_"No, fold it over there."_

_"Here?"_

_"Close enough."_

_"Why is this taking so long?"_

_"Patience yields focus. Relax."_

_"Does this go under or over?"_

_"Over. It should line up with this fold in the corner."_

_"Like this?"_

_"That looks perfect!"_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Here, take on of these sheets. Fold it into a boat."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just fold."_

_"I'm done. What do I do with said watercraft?"_

_"Place it in the water. Then put your flower inside."  
_

_"Once again, why?"_

_"What do you think the flower represents?"_

_"Emotions?"_

_"Emily."_

_"Oh."_

_"Aaaaaaaand?"_

_"I'm letting her go?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Real moving."_

_"Shut up."_

_The two of us watched as out little paper boats with paper lilies floated down the river._

_**************** _

_"Say it again?"_

_"We're_ walking _Gabriel."_

_"Do we have to?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Ok, ok, fine. But just this one time."_

_"Do you see that building?"_

_"Of course I see it."_

_"Look deeper."_

_"Into the ground?"_

_"No, emotionally."_

_"Ummm, emotionally in a building?"_

_"Don't make it sound weird."_

_"It does without me."_

_"I know it sounds cheesy, ok. Just roll with it. What do you see."_

_"A lot of hard work. Artwork. Craftsmanship."_

_"That's better. What about that?"_

_"That's a trash can."_

_"Do you think I was serious?"_

_"I see beauty, I see grace."_

_"I will punch you in the face."_

_The two of us giggled and continued walking down the street.  
  
 ****************_

_"Is this supposed to feel weird?"_

_"It's not weird, relax."_

_"I'm nearly inside a trash can, how is this not weird."_

_"Have you ever taken out the trash?"_

_"Natalie usually does it."_

_"Ah, so helping pick up trash clearly isn't something you've done before."_

_"I can't say that it is."_

_"You forgot that wrapper."_

_"Oh, sue me."_

_"We're supposed to be helping!"_

_"Fine."_

_"Grumpy."_

_"Happy."_

_"Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok, that bench has a paper slip on it."_

_"Why can't you pick it up?"_

_"Because I'm holding the bag, genius."_

_"With both hands?"_

_"It's heavy!"_

_"If you say so."_

_"See, what that so bad?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Oh, be quiet. We only have that corner left to go."  
_

_"That has a lot of trash."_

_"You are very picky."_

_"You are very........"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Annoying."_

_"I take that with pride."_

_"That's a juice box."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm not picking it up!"_

_"What the heck is wrong with a freaking juice box?!?"_

_"Somebody put their mouth on it."_

_"Oh, you big baby."_

_Kayla set the bag down and picked up the juice box. I just smiled._

_****************** _

_"Tomorrow is our last meeting."_

_"I know."_

_"Any parting thoughts?"_

_"I just wanna say thank you."_

_"Mmmhmm. For what?"_

_"Umm, isn't that obvious?"_

_"I want to hear it from you."_

_"You're helping me let go of my past and accept the future."_

_"Good."_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you usually do stuff like this at home?"_

_"No, not really. I've always imagined myself being a great psychiatrist, but I've never actually put my skills to work."_

_"Oh. You're good at it."_

_"I am, am I."_

_"Yep."_

_"Can I ask you something, Gabriel?"_

_"Course."_

_"Why did you say yes?"_

_"I want to help my son. I want him to feel loved."_

_"That's a good reason."_

_"I would hope so."_

_"Can I tell you something?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"I trust you."_

_"With what?"_

_"Everything."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Teehee. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed my little story. 
> 
> I also stuck in a couple references here just for fun.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it! I would love some feedback!
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> No seriously, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Updates should be daily, I won't keep y'all waiting too long.
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


End file.
